Reverse Love: Checkmate is the new love
by Kaosumi
Summary: Disclaimer: I own nothing. Comment what you think! Ember has been around since 1414. She's got powers and currently lives in the year 3000. Ember has seen it all. Lived it all. Though the one thing she hadn't planed on was fate taking her for spin. What happens when Eobard Thawne enters the picture? Will the Reverse Flash find love or is he doomed to live in his darkness alone?
1. Meeting Mr Thawne

Time travel is the hardest thing to achieve for humanity. We were never meant to use this highway. We weren't given an on ramp for the single reason being that we were never meant to get on. If we could travel back in time, just think of the havoc we could wreak. The chaos we could create. The people we could save or kill. How does one ignore the possibility of complete control of who lives and who dies? I can tell you from personal experience, you can't. You should know that I didn't plan on falling in love with the Reverse-Flash. Lord knows I would prefer someone less hell bent on causing problems. I'm getting ahead of myself.

My name is Ember O'Hara. Born in the year 1414 on the 20th day of April. I know what you're thinking. How is it that I am 601 years old? To be honest, I'm actually 1,586 years old. I'll explain later, but I've been asking that very same question myself, though it seems it is a result of my abilities. Did I forget to mention that when I was 16 I was able to do things only fiction can create? My apologies. I'm not entirely sure how I developed my powers. I can do almost anything anyone else can do. All I have to do is see it. I guess you can call me a mimic of sorts. I stopped ageing at 24, I started using my abilities to help others in the year 2000, and I got a superhero name in 2014, I was called Mimica (Mim-eh-kah). I permanently live in the year 3000. A long way away I know. I like to time jump from time to time and relive some of my favorite memories.

That was until I met a man named Eobard Thawne. A handsome fellow with a very dark secret. I met Eobard when I was in a coffee shop in down town Central City in the year 2174. CC Jitters wasn't all that big, nor was it very small. Yet rush hour seemed to pack in customers every time. Eobard smiled at me as he set his coffee down to sit in the stool next to mine. "Good morning," He said as he sipped at his coffee. "Good morning." I replied with a smile. This was different. I've been to this time several times and this man has never sat next to me. Something was different. I hadn't even seen him in here before. I was glad though. He was cute after all.

Eobard held his hands around his coffee before offering his right hand out to me.

"I'm Eobard Thawne." I sat my hot chocolate on the counter and shook his hand.

"Ember O'Hara. Nice to meet you."

"A pleasure to meet you as well."

I took a hold of my hot chocolate with both hands as he set his right arm folded under his left.

"Pretty cold out today isn't it?"

"Typical Central City if you ask me. However, I thought that would snow a little later in the week."

"Nature is a wondrous thing."

I giggled a little. "That she is Mr. Thawne. That she is."

"Eobard, please. Call me Eobard."

"Okay, Eobard. So tell me, what do you do for a living?"

"I'm a scientist."

"In other words you're super smart."

He started laughing as he turned towards me.

"You could say that."

"I do say that."

"Come here often?"

"That I do. I haven't seen you around though. First time?"

"No. I come when I'm in the neighborhood."

"What business do you have in a coffee shop?"

He laughed and took a few swallows of his coffee.

"I've seen you in here a few times. Decided I'd come introduce myself."

"That's very brave of you."

"I know what I want and I go for it."

I laughed and shook my head. Eobard smiled.

"I'm on my way to S.T.A.R. Labs. Heard that this place was pretty good and I decided to stop in and see for myself."

"What's the verdict?"

"Best cup of coffee I've ever had."

"You should come again then."

"Maybe I will."

He got up off his stool and finished off the rest of his coffee.

"Maybe I'll see you next time."

"Maybe you will."

We smiled at each other as he sat his tip on the counter.

"Until next we meet."

I nodded and waved at him as he left the coffee shop.

"Missouri, my friend, how you still surprise me." I was definitely coming back tomorrow.


	2. The shift

I spent the next few weeks perched on the roof of the building across from Jitters. Every morning at 7:00 am like clockwork, Eobard was in the coffee shop drinking coffee and reading the morning newspaper on the holoprojector. Cute. Those things were worth a fortune in the year 3000. I'd have to snag me one of those before I go home. I looked back at Eobard who was looking at the clock for the hundredth time in ten minutes. I sighed. "Alright Mr. Thawne. I'll play. Pawn to h4." I disappeared from the roof and reappeared behind Jitters. I walked through the front doors just as Eobard was looking my direction. I smiled and waved. He waved back as I took the seat across from him.

"Not sitting at the counter today?"

"No. I was waiting on someone to show up."

"And did they?"

"That they did Ms. O'Hara. However, they had me waiting for a long while before they arrived."

"I'm sure they have a valid excuse."

"I'm sure."

We smiled at each other as the waitress came over

"Can I get you anything?"

"I'll have a hot chocolate please."

"Sure thing."

The waitress walked off as Eobards phone went off. He answered it and excused himself from the table. He took his conversation outside. Oh my. Was he yelling? The waitress brought me my drink and I thanked her. Wow, I can almost hear him. I took a sip of my hot chocolate as he hung up his phone. I looked at him as he shoved his phone back in his pocket. I fully expected him to walk back in, but he just took off instead. I shook my head and continued drinking. I finished my hot chocolate and put the money on the table and walked out. I wasn't happy about being left but what can you do. I started walking to S.T.A.R. Labs. I just wanted to see the building. I've never actually taken the time to visit the place. I hadn't gotten very far down the sidewalk when the world around me shifted. Okay, now I know something's wrong. At that moment a blur of red and a blur of yellow went zooming by. I was almost shoved to the ground with the gust of wind that followed them. I knew the Flash was around but that other speedster was news to me.

I looked in a window of a sales store. The news was on…wait, was that…a television? My eyes went wide. _Oh no, I hope I'm not where I think I am._ I ran over to a trash can that had a newspaper hanging on it. "April 25, 2024. Flash missing. Vanishes in crisis." Panic began to set in. I've only ever seen this timeline once before. Nothing good comes of it. I put the paper back in the trash can and headed into an ally.

"Vivian." I said as I materialized the artificial intelligence before me.

"Yes Ms. O'Hara?"

"What the hell just happened?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"How did I change timelines unknowingly?"

"It seems you were caught in an aftershock that caused you to skip around."

"How Viv?"

"The force which disrupted the past must have latched onto you and pulled you with it."

"Vivian, I'm the only one who can time jump remember?"

"I remember that you said you believed you were the only one, yes."

"Who else could have done this?"

"The Flash and the Reverse-Flash, also known as Professor Zoom."

"Reverse-Flash? Professor Zoom? Who the hell Viv?"

"I'll show you." Vivian pulled up previous news articles with the appearance of the Reverse-Flash and how a man named Eobard Thawne had become the most successful man in science.

"That's impossible Vivian. I…" I couldn't finish what I was saying as a sharp pain occurred in my head. I hit my knees and held my head, clawing at my scalp. Flashes of images were passing my vision, one after another. Things I had never seen before. I could hear pieces of conversations I know I haven't had before. Then I saw it. A memory played out before me.

 _Flash Back_

"Flash!" I called out. "He's here!" I was underground in what appeared to be a lab of some sorts. I was just about to take off again when the Flash stopped beside me.

"I thought you said you talked to him."

"I did talk to him. It doesn't mean he listened."

"He knows who I am now."

"That's not my fault Flash. He's not exactly sane remember?"

"You're the only one he'll listen to. Try talking to him again."

I sighed. "What makes you think he'll listen?"

"He hasn't killed you Mimica. That means something."

"I highly doubt that."

"Follow him. Find out what his plans are. I'll take this man to safety."

I nodded and ran off. I searched the place I was in and finally found the man in yellow. I shook my head.

"Rev!" I called out. He ignored me. I looked around. The glass walls showed my reflection. I was in a black body suit that resembled the Flashes, but I had electric pink in the places that would have been yellow on him.

"This doesn't concern you. Get out." The vibrations in his voice made it seem dark and evil like.

"You concern me Rev. Where does killing everyone you know make things better?" I walked towards him, his vibrating body never moving.

"I am better. I'm always one step ahead."

"I know what you've been doing Rev. I know you've killed your brother and your parents just to get what you wanted."

"How? How do you know?"

"I've been following you Rev."

"Stop calling me that."

"Never. I care about you. You're my friend."

"I don't need friends and I don't need you."

I walked closer to him. Knowing he might vanish and I'd have to follow him.

"Please Rev. Let me help you."

"If you care so much. Then kill him. Kill the Flash."

"I can't do that. I'm not like you. I'm weak."

"Then you are of no use to me." He appeared in my face and stayed there.

"Pathetic excuse for a meta-human." He shoved his hand into my chest. I could feel my heart ripping to shreds, then all went black.

 _End flash back_


	3. Follow the Past

I was gripping my chest, gasping for air, as the last of the conversation left my ears. At some point I had fallen over on my right side. Once I felt like I could breathe again I got up.

"Are you alright Ms. O'Hara?"

"No, Vivian. I am not alright. I've never worked with the Flash. How is it I got a flash back of working with him and getting killed by the Reverse-Flash?"

"You might be experiencing a moment in which your new timeline memories have caught up to you."

"So the two speedsters passing by, were what?"

"In the time stream."

"Viv."

"Yes Ms. O'Hara."

"Patch me through to Flash."

"If he is in the middle of time travel we may not be able to reach him."

"I've got that covered. Just do it."

"Yes Ms. O'Hara."

Vivian patched me through to Flash in an instant. I was holding on to his electrical wave length. Thank heavens for the lightening.

"Flash."

"Mimica? Is that you?"

"Yeah. Look I can't hold this line much longer. You have to get to the past Flash. Rev is going to kill you as a child."

"Yeah, I got that. I'm headed there now."

"Be careful Barry. I'm on my way."

"Mimica. Don't…" I let the connection go. It hurt holding on like that but I needed to know if my hunch was right. I have to admit, the first time I was here, I was not working with the Flash. I did good things and I did bad things. After all, I'm not fully evil, but I'm no angel either.

I sighed and Vivian disappeared. I did _not_ want to go back that far in the past. I really didn't. I may time jump here and there but I left the years 2000 – 2020 alone. Important things happened in there. Things I did not want to mess with. However, now I had to make sure some of my favorite people didn't die before their time. I shook my head. Now or ever. I side stepped into the time space continuum. I liked it here. Wish I could stay but I'd rather not break this dimension.

I went over to the year 2000 and pulled it up. Sure enough, Barry was in the police station repeatedly stating that his father was innocent of his mother's murder. I shook my head.

"I really don't want to go in there Viv."

"You must."

"I know." I sighed heavily. I scrolled over to the year 2013 and pulled it up. I stepped into the streets of Central City after shifting into clothing more appropriate for the time. I breathed in the chilly night air and closed my eyes. _I had better keep a low profile while I'm here._ I looked around me and noticed I was just down the street from CC Jitters. I looked at my hand and materialized a phone. The screen said 6:00 pm, Friday, October 5th. Good thing I keep a phone for every year or I'd be pretty lost. I walked down to Jitters and luckily they were still open for another hour. I ordered a cup of hot chocolate and sat at table just past the arm chairs. I ran my hands down my face when my phone rang. Funny, I didn't know I had friends in this time. I looked at my screen and the caller ID read Iris. _I'm friends with Iris?! Since when?!_ I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Oh thank god Ember where are you?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Where are you? You were supposed to meet me at my house so we could go to the movies three hours ago. You weren't answering your phone so I got worried. My dad has been looking everywhere for you."

I sat there a moment. I'm friends with Iris and Barry before he became the Flash. That's new.

"Sorry, I'm at Jitters. Something has happened to me Iris. I can't remember anything other than you, your dad, and Barry. I don't know where I live or how to get to your house…" I sighed. "I think I'm having another episode."

"Oh no. I'm sorry Em. I'll call my dad and tell him to pick you up."

"Thanks Iris."

"No problem."

I hung up and ran a hand down my face. At least the car accident where my memory would be sketchy from time to time still stands. The second reason why I don't come here. The one time I did, I wound up in a coma for two years. Hopefully this doesn't end up like the last time. I started drinking my hot chocolate when someone else came in. A tall and slender man with dark hair and thick rimmed glasses stood at the counter. His suit suggested he was a business man, the tone of his voice to the person on the other end of his phone line suggested he was a scientist. He was good looking and strikingly so in my book. He hung up his phone, took his coffee, and turned in my direction. He smiled at me. Crap, I was staring. I smiled back and waved at him slightly. He nodded in my direction and started to leave but he stopped. I took a sip of my hot chocolate as he turned around and headed back in my direction.

"I'm so sorry to bother you, and you might think me weird, but do I know you?"

"No, I don't think so. Why?"

"You look so familiar. Like I've met you before." He stood beside my table. Thank heavens I was at one of the taller tables or his stare would make me feel uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry sir. I'm having some memory issues and to be quite honest if we have met I doubt I'd remember." I blushed slightly. This was embarrassing.

He held out his hand. "I'll reintroduce myself then. I'm Harrison Wells."

I sat my drink down. "Ember O'Hara."

He looked confused for a moment. "Really? Now I swear I've met you before."

"I am the 12th Ember O'Hara in my family tree. We look alike actually, if I remember correctly."

"Interesting. Well, it's a pleasure to have met you Ms. O'Hara. I'll let you get back to your hot chocolate."

"How'd you know I was drinking hot chocolate?"

"I can smell it Ms. O'Hara. I can smell it. Have a good rest of your evening."

"You too."

Mr. Wells walked away as I stared after him. I hope I see him again. He was super cute. I finished my drink as Joe walked in. He sighed and nodded in the direction of the car. I nodded back and got up. I walked over to him and he hugged me.

"Don't ever scare me like that again."

"Sorry Joe."

He sighed again. "It's alright. You're safe. That's what matters."

I smiled up at him and we went to car. Joe was silent on the way home. Iris pretty much tackled me when I got in the door.

"I'm so glad you're okay. You should have called me when you couldn't remember where you were."

"Sorry. I couldn't remember how to get in my phone. I only remembered when you called me the stupid passcode for it."

She smiled at me and took me in the living room. I spent next few months with Iris. Barry had already gone off to college so I took his room for the time being. By the time I actually remembered where I was supposed to be living I was already planning my next move. Iris dropped me off at my apartment. She asked me several times if I was going to be alright on my own. I reassured her that I'd be fine. Reluctantly, she left without saying another word on the matter. I headed to my downstairs apartment. I was apparently renting a top floor two bedroom, one bath apartment the size of a penthouse. I had no idea I was living the better half. So much for a low profile.

I spent the next few years faking my college classes, keeping an eye on Central City's most promising scientist, and keeping my friends close. I specialize in hacking and computer coding. I can hack anything in thirty seconds or less if I was using my hands. I could automatically be in anything if I really wanted to. This being an advantage as Dr. Wells has created S.T.A.R. Labs much earlier than it was supposed to be. I've been watching the lab for a while now. Wells has recently brought a kid named Cisco Ramon on to his team. I like to mess with them from time to time. This was one of those times.

I located the computer Dr. Wells was on and opened an I.M. thread. He looked confused for a moment and looked around before closing his office door.

The messenger stated that he was being connected to a person named Guess_who.

"Guess_who: Having fun with the new recruit there Dr. Wells?

Dr_Wells: How do you know I hired a new recruit?

Guess_who: I have my ways.

Guess_who: You didn't answer my question.

Dr_Wells: I'm busy.

Guess_who: You're playing with your chess board. How, is that busy?

Dr_Wells: Look. I'm a very busy man. I don't have time for this.

Guess_who: Make time. Unless I'm satisfied with our conversation you won't get any work

done.

Dr_Wells: I can see that. What do you want?

Guess_who: Why are you building the particle accelerator?

Dr_Wells: To bring the future into reality.

Guess_who: What future?

Dr_Wells: Is there something you wish to tell me?

Guess_who: As a matter of fact, there is. I think you're hiding something Dr. Wells.

Dr_Wells: What makes you say that?

Guess_who: You can't hide anything from me doc. I can see everything."

 _Conversation has been disconnected._

Dr. Wells narrowed his eyes at the screen after taking his glasses off. He looked up at a camera in the corner of his office. I smiled.

"Every good Dr. Wells." He rose from his chair and opened his office door. While his back was turned I moved a white pawn to h4. I sneezed as he headed back to his desk. I walked away from the computer screen to blow my nose. When I came back there was a black pawn at h5. I smiled at my screen. _Keep that up Dr. Wells and you're not going to be any fun at all._ I switched the camera over to the one in the lab. Cisco and Caitlin were typing away on their computers. I assumed that Ronnie was putting the finishing touches on particle accelerator. That thing was huge. So was the pipe line come to think of it. _Where did Dr. Wells go?_ I flipped around the cameras in the building and found him walking down one of the halls. I followed him around the building while keeping an eye on everyone else on my other monitors. I had a few all in the same spot. I kind of felt like an evil scientist that kept an eye on every corner of his lab.

Dr. Wells rounded a corner I couldn't see around. I switched between the cameras on either end of that hall and I couldn't see him. _I knew it. You are hiding something._ He came back around the corner and made his way to Cisco and Caitlin.

"Caitlin, Cisco, where are we?"

Cisco smiled. "We're done Dr. Wells. The particle accelerator is finished."

"Ronnie is on his way up Dr. Wells." Caitlin said as she rose from her chair.

"Good. Congratulations Cisco, Caitlin, and Ronnie. We've done it. We've finally finished."

"Couldn't have done it without you Dr. Wells." Ronnie chimed in as he walked into the lab. Caitlin hugged him as they stood there a moment soaking in their accomplishment.

"Take the rest of the day off guys. You've earned it."

"Yes Dr. Wells."

"Who wants to go for a celebratory drink? Drinks are on me!" Cisco put his hands to his chest in his excitement. Ronnie nodded and Caitlin agreed to go. They started to head out when Cisco turned back to Dr. Wells.

"What about you Dr. Wells? You coming?"

"No Cisco. I'm good. Thank you."

Cisco nodded with a smile on his face and left the lab going to catch up to the others on the elevator. Dr. Wells sighed in happiness and shook his head. I have to admit, that smile was sexy as hell. He didn't smile much after what happened with General Wade Eiling. That man needed a psyche ward all to himself. General Eiling was a cruel man. Dr. Wells started turning things off and made his way out of the lab to the elevator. He left the building and I switched over to his house. I had found time to install micro cameras around his house. Not creepy at all right? You do what you have to do when you don't trust someone. Especially when the timeline was this messed up. I sighed. I had a few minutes before Harrison got home. So I decided to listen to some music. One song I pretty much had on repeat was _I knew you were trouble_ by Taylor swift. That was sad. I know.

I turned the player on with my remote. I didn't use my powers to do everything. My phone rang not seconds later. I answered it not bothering to look at the screen.

"Hello?"

"Hey Em. I've got some good news!"

 _Barry._

"Good news is just news Barry."

"Not this news. You'll freak when you hear it."

I started nibbling on a twizzler.

"I'm dizzy with anticipation."

"Don't be so sarcastic. I'm finally home!"

I almost spat the twizzler out.

"You're kidding?!"

"Nope! I've been home a while actually. I just finished unpacking."

"Well welcome home then! How come you didn't call me when you first got here?"

"Surprise!"

"I hate surprises."

"Liar. I didn't want to bother you till I was secure in my job at C.C.P.D."

"Ah. What job did you get?"

 _Like I don't know._

"I'm a forensic scientist. You should come by my lab so we can catch up."

"Sure thing. Why don't I come by tomorrow? I've got nothing better to do."

"Sounds great. Oh hold on, Iris wants to say hi."

"Hey you. How goes it?"

"Hi Iris. It goes good. Why didn't you tell me Barry was home?"

"He didn't want to tell you yet. He's been back a while now. I told him you were working on some super important art project. So he said he wanted to wait to tell you when you were done."

"I've been done for three days Iris. Not okay."

"I know. I'm sorry. We should have told you."

"How long is a while?"

"Two months maybe?"

"You're fired."

"I know."

"Unbelievable guys."

"We know your art is important to you Em. You've been working on that painting for six months now. There was no way we were going to interrupt you. You know that."

I sighed.

"Yeah, I know."

Iris laughed as my computer dinged. Dr. Wells was finally home.

"Hey Iris, listen, I have to go but tell Barry I said I'll see him tomorrow around lunch."

"Okay. I'm coming by tomorrow as well but it'll be later."

"Cool. I've got nothing to do so I'll still be there."

"Nice. Okay then. See you tomorrow Em."

"Bye Iris."

I hung up the phone and looked at my computer screen. Dr. Wells had just come in the door. He had taken his glasses off and was pouring himself a drink, which looked like brandy, so I decided to pull my microphone over and take over his speakers. I vibrated my vocal cords so he wouldn't know it was me.

"Welcome home Dr. Wells."

He looked around for a moment and narrowed his eyes.

"No need for dirty looks Doc. I'm only in your speakers."

He shook his head and sat his glass down.

"How did you find me?"

"I get around."

"I can see that. How did you get into my security system?"

"I hacked it."

"The best security system in the world couldn't keep you out now could it?"

"Not at all."

He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Why are you following me?"

"Because I care."

He scoffed.

"You have a funny way of showing it. Who are you, really?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Indeed. So tell me. Who are you exactly?"

"A friend."

"Someone who calls themselves a friend would never hide behind computers screens and other electronics. They would show their face instead of cowering behind technology."

"You're right Dr. Wells. Only a coward wears a mask."

"Prove you're not a coward then."

"Another time. Good night Dr. Wells."

"Good night."

I shut the mic off and smiled as Dr. Wells walked off. Oh my, he looks mad. Oh well. He'll get over it. Eventually.


	4. Getting the Job

I got up that that next morning eager for the day. I shifted into a red jean jacket, black V-neck shirt, jeans, and skater shoes. I left my blond hair down for today but I put an elastic on my wrist for just in case. I looked myself over in my mirror before heading to the elevator.

"Vivian."

"Yes, Ms. O'Hara."

"I'm leaving. Initiate lock down mode."

"Lock down mode initiated. Will there be anything else before you leave Ms. O'Hara?"

"I want a retinal scanner as my key for now on."

"Yes, Ms. O'Hara. Anything else?"

"That's it Viv. Good day."

"Good day, Ms. O'Hara."

I grabbed my purse, left my apartment, and got on the elevator. I walked down the receptionist on the first floor. This place reminded me of a hotel. I told him that if anyone was looking for me that I would be out till late tonight and to leave a note with a name and number for me to call back once I got home. The receptionist nodded as I walked away. I walked out of the revolving doors and headed down to star labs. Dr. Wells had an opening for an assistant and I wanted to apply. What better way to get to know the man and his team than to work with them?

I managed to get to Jitters before the eight o'clock rush hit. I took my hot chocolate and mad a bee line for S.T.A.R Labs. I walked in and went to the counter. It took the lady a moment to realize I was standing there. She smiled.

"Welcome to S.T.A.R. Labs. My name is Karen. How may I help you?"

"Hi Karen. I'm here to submit my application for the open position."

"Ah yes. The assistant position. Do you have your application with you?"

"Of course."

I reached into my purse and pulled the papers out. I gave them to her and she set them in a folder.

"First name?"

"Ember."

"Last name?"

"O'Hara."

Karen wrote my name on the folder tab while standing up from her chair.

"Right this way."

"Whoa. Wait a minute. He's going to interview me today?"

"Dr. Wells believes that those truly interested will apply in person and not online. Those who apply online will be ignored because they are not serious about the position they are applying for."

"Yikes. How many people have come by personally?"

We got in the elevator and Karen pressed a button.

"You are the forth."

"Wow. That's unnerving."

"Don't be nervous Ms. O'Hara. Dr. Wells is simply looking for a bright individual. Someone who stands out amongst the crowd."

"Good call."

We stepped out of the elevator and made our way to office of my impending doom. _I'm pretty sure I'm not getting this job. Not ever._ Karen knocked on his door. Dr. Wells held up his hand for us to wait a moment as he finished his phone call. Once he hung up he waved her over. She told me to stay put as she walked away.

"A Ms. Ember O'Hara is here to apply for the assistant position."

"O'Hara?"

"Yes sir."

"Send her in."

Karen walked back over me wished me luck. _I'm so screwed._ I walked over to a chair in front of the glass desk Dr. Wells was sitting at. He was reading my application as he motioned for me to sit. I sat on the edge of the seat. There was no turning back now.

"I see here you have listed that you specialize in hacking software and computer coding."

"Yes sir."

"I also see you graduated from F.S.U. with a degree in art."

"Yes sir."

He looked at me over the rim or his glasses.

"I don't see anything here that makes you S.T.A.R. Labs material."

I was shocked. At that moment there was an odd noise in the lab and Dr. Wells excused himself for a moment. I followed him in case I needed to leave.

"What happened Cisco?"

"I don't know Dr. Wells. I was just inputting some data when sparks started flying and the whole computer system just fried itself."

"Can you fix it?"

"I'm sure. I'm not a computer whiz but I'll try."

I cleared my throat and waved at them when they looked at me.

"I can fix it."

"Thank you Ms. O'Hara but we can handle this."

The computer was pretty much on fire now. The glare Cisco got was terrifying.

"Please Dr. Wells. Just give me a chance."

He sighed.

"Fine. What do you need?"

"You'll have to replace the monitor and the cords attached. The rest I can do on your mainframe."

"We can access the mainframe from my office computer. Cisco. Get those cords replaced and that monitor in the trash."

Cisco nodded and ran off. Dr. Wells motioned me towards his office. I walked back inside and sat at his computer.

"Let me check a few things before I do anything else." My hands were flying over the computer keys. A few minutes later I was ready to tackle the problem Cisco had encountered. At that same moment he walked in and told us he was done. I nodded at him. Dr. Wells stood behind me as I used a remote access to grab Cisco's computer. From there, I used a back door into the mainframe and wrote a new memory system for the mainframe. Once it was up and running, Cisco got all excited and gave me a high five.

"What happened Ms. O'Hara?"

"Your mainframe was corrupted and this cause the memory system to crash causing electrical feedback in your wires. This overheated the computer and fried it. I created a new database for the mainframe that will act as your memory system. This should fix the issue permanently."

"Hmm. I'm impressed Ms. O'Hara. Very impressed. The job is yours."

"Really?"

I was shocked yet again for a whole different reason now.

"Yes, really. Now get out of my chair. You start tomorrow."

"Yes sir."

I got up out of his chair and practically ran over to Cisco who was mouthing the words good job to me on my way out. I followed him into the lab.

"I'm Cisco by the way."

He held his hand out for me to shake.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Ember."

I shook his hand as we smiled at each other.

"Good job patching the system. I know you didn't do all that you said you did."

"You caught that huh?"

"I did. I'm impressed though. Lying to Dr. Wells like that. I'm sure he knows what you've really done. He likes challenges."

"How am I a challenge?"

"You're good at what do. Passionate even. You are really smart and show no signs of being so."

"I'm sure that's a compliment of some kind so thank you. I take it you guys have looked me up."

"Yeah. Sorry. Dr. Wells keeps an eye on people with potential. Bright young people who are often unseen by many."

"Sounds like you've been there."

"Dr. Wells brought me on here not too long ago. It's a long story really."

"I understand. Thanks for telling me though."

"No problem."

"I applied for the job for no reason, didn't I?"

He laughed a little.

"You caught that."

"He never read my file when it was brought in. He just stared at the paper."

"He does that. We've all heard about you already actually. This was a test to see if you were as good as people say you are."

I shook my head.

"Unbelievable."

"That's Dr. Wells for you."

I nodded and left him to finish his work. I was waiting for the elevator when my phone rang. I looked at the screen and it was Barry.

"Hey Bear." (Bear is the nickname I gave him when we were kids)

"Hey. On your way over here would you pick up a hotdog and bring it with you?"

"You get bogged down with work already?"

"Yeah. I can't leave my lab today."

"That's fine. You want something to drink as well?"

"If you don't mind. I'll take whatever they have."

"Will do. Should I pick lunch up for Joe as well?"

"Let me ask."

I had already gotten on the elevator, off the elevator, and out of the building at this point. I figured Joe would want a burger, fry, and coffee. His typical lunch when he's not eating hotdogs with Barry down the street.

"You still there?"

"Yeah I'm still here Bear."

"Joe said you didn't have to but I think secretly he's hoping you will."

I laughed.

"I get it. I'll pick up the usual."

"Okay. Great. Thanks Em."

"No problem."

I hung up the phone and shook my head. It was already eleven o'clock. I hated how time could fly so easily. I stepped into an ally and disappeared. I reappeared behind the burger joint. I walked around front, went in, grabbed Joe's lunch, and proceeded down the street. I got two hotdogs and two caned sodas from a vendor about a block down from the precinct. I put everything but the coffee for Joe in my purse. I was thankful I went for a bigger one today.

I entered the Central City Police Department at noon. Joe wasn't at his desk so I went up to Barry's lab. As luck would have it, Joe was there too. I walked up behind Barry while handing Joe's coffee to him and asking him to keep quite. Joe smiled and nodded as I sat my purse down quietly. I walked over to Barry and covered his eyes.

"Guess who?"

Barry laughed and put his hands on top of mine. He then removed my hands from his face as Joe left us to eat his lunch. I hated it when he just took things from my purse. I had nothing to hide but it's rude.

"Oh come on Bear. It's a little funny."

"No, what's funny is that you assume I don't know who it is."

"You're no fun."

"I'm loads of fun. You're just never around to see it."

"Ouch."

We laughed and I picked up my purse.

"One hotdog and one soda."

"What? No chips?"

"Nope. Take it or I'll eat it."

Barry took his hot dog and opened the foil. We ate for a few minutes when his phone went off. He looked at the screen and ignored it. I leaned over to see his phone. It was Iris.

"Shouldn't you answer that Bear?"

"No. It's okay."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I'll call her back don't worry."

"Okay."

I shook my head. He was so not going to call her back. I threw my foil away and picked up my purse.

"I'm going to head out now Bear."

"What? Why?"

"I start my job at S.T.A.R. Labs tomorrow. I have a few things I want to finish before I do."

"He hired you?"

"Yep."

"Oh my god! Em, that's great! Congratulations."

He gave me a hug which I gladly returned.

"Thanks. I think they'll turn the particle accelerator on at the end of next year."

"That's awesome. We should totally go."

"We'll see. If anything, I know Iris will go with you."

"Yeah, I know."

"Cheer up Bear. We have a whole year to plan."

"Yeah. We do."

I left the department and went home. When I got in the door Vivian was on a ranting spree. She was clearly pissed off. _I regret creating an A.I. with emotions. I really do._ I sat my purse on the counter in the kitchen.

"Calm down Viv. Tell me what happened."

Sparks started popping out of her head.

"Someone tried hacking me! I will not calm down!"

"Did they succeed?"

"Of course not."

"Then it doesn't matter."

I took a bottle of water out of fridge.

"It does so matter. Gideon should know better than to try me like that."

I spat my water out.

"A.I. says what?"

"You heard me."

"Yeah, but I think I shouldn't have."

Vivian looked at me for a moment.

"If Gideon's here that means the Reverse-Flash is as well."

"Trace it Vivian. Now."

Vivian disappeared. If Eobard knew I was here, then I was in trouble. He killed me once to stop me from coming here. What's to say he wouldn't do it again?

"I've located her signal Ms. O'Hara. It's coming from S.T.A.R. Labs."

"Are you sure Viv?"

"Positive."

"Looks like I've got my work cut out for me. Literally. Go ahead and recharge Viv. I'm heading out."

 _Black knight to f6._

"If you're going where I think you're going. I would usher a word of caution."

"Thank you for your concern Viv. I'll be careful."

I walked into my bedroom and stood in front of my mirror. _A full body mirror is best for these kinds of things._ I had many costumes I could change into. All which gave my super self away. The easiest thing to do was to change who I was. I had an older sister, back when I was first born. I've used her memory to change myself into her. She was like me, she was different, but she was not cursed to live forever as I have been. She was my best bet. My sister Mira was going to be my ticket in. She was going to be my disguise.

Mira was tall and very lean, where I was short and overweight. Her hair was a raven color, where mine resembled honey. Her hair was long enough to reach just under her rear, where mine was just under my shoulder blades. Mira's hair was straight, where mine was wavy. Her eyes were a golden brown, where mine were a dark blue. We were total opposites that way. Remembering her this vividly allows me the freedom to do as I please at least once in every timeline. I projected her as my outward appearance. I missed her more this way than it did to just let her fade away. To permanently become the memory she truly was. I shifted into a pair of blue metallic cargo pants, a black tank top, black dress boots, and a matching blue metallic biker jacket. I felt ridiculous, but Mira would have loved it.

I disappeared, only to reappear at S.T.A.R. Labs. This was going to be interesting. The lab was closed but it seemed the team was still here. I in through the doors and made my way up to the lab. I did this while being invisible. I didn't need them seeing me, just yet. I walked into the lab just as Cisco and Caitlin were leaving. That left Dr. Wells in the lab alone. I became visible behind the wall of the lab and walked in. I used Mira's voice to complete my disguise.

"Good evening Dr. Wells."

"Good evening. How can I help you?"

"Only cowards wear a mask Harrison. As you can see, I'm not wearing one."

He smiled.

"So you're the one who's been tampering with my systems and hacking into my home."

"A playful gesture."

"I doubt that. Who are you?"

"Call me Mira."

"Okay, Mira. How much do you know?"

"I know enough."

"Is that so?"

He pulled his glasses from his face, placed them on the desk behind him, and placed his hands in his pockets.

"How much is enough exactly?"

"Mystery is an evil mistress doctor. Very few can handle her."

I walked out of the lab, disappeared, and reappeared down the hall where the cameras couldn't see. I followed Gideon's wavelength. I placed my hand on the wall. Something scanned it and the wall opened a hidden door. I walked in. The door closed behind me. I saw Rev's suit displayed in front of me. I walked down to the podium at the end of the room and placed my hand on the scanner. The news article I found in the trash can was displayed. _This is impossible._

"So, you've figured out my secret."

I turned around to find that Dr. Wells had followed me.

"You're not supposed to be in here."

"I had my suspicions that there was more to you than just a simple scientist. Though I have to admit, I wasn't expecting this."

 _You're not supposed to be here Eo. You're supposed to have gone home._

"Unfortunately, I can't have this getting out."

 _Oh no._ I left a clone of myself in my place and while invisible, I ran to the corner of the room behind the podium. As I turned around, Dr. Wells as used his speed to get close my clone and killed her with his hand.

"You understand, I'm sure."

 _You're not playing fair Eobard. You may look like someone else but you're still you. Unbelievable._

I let myself disappear and reappear at home. I let my sisters' image go and shifted into my red cargo pants and my red dress shirt. It had become morning at some point to I checked myself in my mirror before I left for work. _It's going to be a very long year. White pawn to A4._

* * *

Hey guys! I hope you're enjoying the story so far. I wasn't sure if this was going to be a big hit or not so leave a comment and tell me what you think. ^.^ Stay tuned as season 1 episode 1 is up next!


	5. season 1, episode 1: Pilot

**Hey everyone! Thank you to all of those keeping up with my story. I pulled pieces of the show and tweaked them so my OC would fit in. I hope I did okay with it. Not all of the show is in this chapter and they never will be. I only pulled from the show what I thought would be appropriate and the rest I made up. Here's to hoping I did a good job!**

 **_~~Enjoy!~~_**

* * *

Working as an assistant for Dr. Wells involved me being told to fetch this, fix this, take this, hold this, scan this, carry this, tell this to, and go home. Day in and day out with the every Friday chess game. Time pretty much flew by and before I knew it, the year 2013 was gone as well as most of this year. It was already December 22, 2014. Everyone was preparing for tomorrow. We were going to turn on the particle accelerator tomorrow night after announcing its completion. Caitlin and Ronnie had already gone home when I came back in the lab with the coffee Dr. Wells had asked me to bring him. Cisco was picking up his jacket off his chair as I walked past him.

"Going home Cisco?"

"Yeah. Tomorrow is going to be a great day. I want to get some sleep for the big announcement."

"I don't blame you Cisco. Good work today."

"You too. Good night Dr. Wells."

Cisco called as he walked out to the elevator.

"Good night Cisco."

I almost jumped out of my skin when I heard Dr. Wells behind me.

"That's a great way to not get your coffee."

"My apologies, Ms. O'Hara. I didn't mean to frighten you."

I handed him his coffee as I smiled at him.

"You know Dr. Wells, I've been here a little over a year now, and you still call me by my last name. Why is that?"

"You know very well why Ms. O'Hara."

He walked away from me. _Avoiding the question much?_ I followed him back to his office.

"Be honest Dr. Wells. You call Cisco, Caitlin, and Ronnie by their first names, why not me?"

"I'm keeping our relationship professional."

"Is that what you call it?"

He ignored me. I sighed.

"You don't trust me do you Dr. Wells?"

"That's not what I meant at all. You have to understand that I don't have many friends Ms. O'Hara and I like it that way."

I picked up my purse and walked over to him. He didn't look away from his screen. I pulled a rolled up poster paper from my purse. I had it tied with a yellow ribbon. I wanted to give Dr. Wells a Christmas present this year. Something I considered personal to even myself. I worked for six months to finish this. Art took time and art took even more time when you wanted it to be perfect. I laid the poster in front of him and he looked at it.

"What's this for?"

"Seeing as how I'll be out of town for an art show the next nine months, I thought I'd go ahead and give you your Christmas present. You can either open it now or wait till Christmas."

He smiled.

"This isn't necessary you know."

"Don't worry. I kept it professional."

He untied the ribbon and unrolled the paper. He smiled at it. I had taken the time to paint a night view of S.T.A.R. Labs but I had it on top of a table like it was a model. Dr. Wells was shown bending over it with a proud smile on his face and his glasses were hanging from his shirt. Cisco was on his right, Caitlin on his left, and Ronnie was beside Cait.

I leaned over and kissed his cheek before walking away. _Knight to c3._

"Hang it in the building if you want. It's yours to do with as you please."

I had just gotten to the elevator when a hand was placed on my shoulder and forced me to turn around.

"I didn't dismiss you Ms. O'Hara."

"I'm sorry Dr. Wells. I just thought that…"

"That's the problem Ember. You didn't think."

He forced me against the elevator door, placed both hands beside my head, and kissed me, hard. I was shocked, happy, but shocked. _Black knight to c6._ I placed my hands on his chest and kissed him back. The elevator dinged just as Dr. Wells pulled away. I stepped backwards into the elevator still dazed.

"I look forward to seeing you at the celebration tomorrow night Ms. O'Hara."

"Don't worry Dr. Wells, I'll be there. Good night."

"Good night Ember."

The elevator doors shut and I had to brace myself on the rail to keep from falling over. The shock I felt had brought up another forgotten memory.

 _Flashback_

 _I was standing on the roof of my apartment, the cold night air was still up here. My phone went off and I answered it._

 _"Hello?"_

 _"Hey, Ember. It's me."_

 _Eobard._

 _"Eo, hunny, what's wrong?"_

 _He sounded off._

 _"We need to talk."_

 _"About what?"_

 _"I need to show you something. Where are you?"_

 _"I'm at home. I'm on the roof at this moment. Why?"_

 _He hung up. I was confused and stuck my phone back in my pocket. I had no Idea what was going on. I hope Eo will be alright. That was when it happened. A yellow streak went past me and the Reverse-Flash stood across from me._

 _"What are you doing here?"_

 _"I told you. We have to talk."_

 _The vibrating body of the Reverse-Flash stopped vibrating. I could see the yellow suit clearly. He removed his mask to reveal his face. My eyes went wide._

 _"You've got to be kidding me…"_

 _"This is no joke Ember. I'm the Reverse."_

 _"You're the one running around killing people?"_

 _"You hate me."_

 _I shook my head. My turn._

 _"I have to admit, there's something I need to tell you as well." I shifted into a pair of metallic red cargo pants with a matching biker jacket, a black V-neck shirt with a gold M made of lightning bolts, a gold mask, and dyed my hair a blood red color. This is what I always wore. This was my super suit. The other suits I had I only wore when appropriate and they all had that lightning M on them._

 _"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner Rev. I wasn't sure how you'd take it."_

 _He ran over to me and kissed me._

 _"So you've known about me all this time."_

 _"I'm not evil Rev. I can't kill people like you can."_

 _He smirked._

 _"You're no angel either."_

 _Eobard put his mask back on and his body started vibrating again._

 _"Catch me. If you can."_

 _End flashback._

I pinched the bridge of my nose and walked out of the elevator. These memories, I've never lived them. Yet every now and then I'll get one. I headed out of the building and down an ally where I disappeared and reappeared at home. I showered and went to bed. I hardly ever slept. Perks of a continuously regenerating body, but tonight, I was exhausted.

I got up that next morning and did some painting. I wasn't lying when I said had an art show out of town, I just lied about having to go. My phone dinged with a text. I picked it up and it was from Iris. She was letting me know she was on her way to see Barry and wanted to know if I wanted to go with her. I texted her back telling her yes. We were going to see the particle accelerator turn on after all. I shifted into a pair of black jeans, a dark red tank, and a black sequin jacket. I placed my phone in a wallet case and snapped it shut. I had gotten out of my apartment building just as Iris pulled up. We drove over to C.C.P.D. and walked in. Barry was at his computer when we walked in.

"Hey! I am ready to see this atom smasher smashing."

Iris said as we walked over to Barry.

"Me too for that matter. I'm ready to see my teams hard work finally pay off."

Barry frowned slightly and looked at Iris.

"There was a shooting today. You dad needs me to process some evidence. Which means I don't know if we're going to be able to make it to S.T.A.R. Labs. "

Iris was confused.

"Seeing this thing turn on is like your dream. You're sad little nerdy dream."

She then ate one of Barry's fries.

"Plus, I canceled a date for this."

"Hands off my fries. Unbelievable."

Barry grabbed them and placed them away from Iris.

"I am stress eating over my dissertation. We started selling corn muffins at Jitters. I ate two today. If I don't graduate soon, I'll be more muffin top than woman."

I laughed

"You look amazing."

"What he said."

Iris sighed.

"What's so important about this particle accelerator anyway?"

I shook my head. She just had to ask.

"Harrison Wells work in quantum theory is light years ahead of anything they're doing at C.E.R.N."

"You're doing that thing where you're not speaking English."

Barry walked over to his clear board and drew a dot on it.

"Okay, just imagine that that dot is everything the human race has ever learned at this moment."

"Does that include twerking?"

I was ready to smack Iris for that question. He drew a large circle around the dot.

"That is everything we could learn from the particle accelerator. It's a whole new way of looking at physics. It will literally change the way that we think about, everything."

Iris placed a hand on Barry's shoulder.

"You've got to get yourself a girlfriend."

Joe chimed in.

"Alright. Leave him alone. He's working."

"Hi dad."

"Hey Joe." I waved at him while using my powers to complete Barry's computer search.

"Your test thingy's done."

I said as we all walked over to Barry's computer. Everyone took a seat so Barry could explain everything.

"I think the Martin brothers are hiding on a farm. The fecal matter I found on the street is cow manure, which contained traces of oxytetracycline. It's an antibiotic. There are only four farms in the area that still use it in their feed. I bet you find a really sweet Shelby parked at one of them."

Barry handed Joe a piece of paper. Iris and I smiled at Joe who looked impressed.

"Dad, seeing as how Barry has solved your poop problem. How about letting him go to S.T.A.R. Labs?"

"Fine. Go."

The three of us jumped up and grabbed our stuff.

"Thank you Joe." Barry and I called in union as we left.

We were at the announcement ceremony in no time and trying to get as close to the stage as possible. I was ignoring the two of them as they talked. Everyone started cheering as I spotted him getting on stage.

"Thank you." He said as he raised a hand to quiet us.

"My name is Harrison Wells. Tonight, the future begins. The work my team and I will do here will change our understanding of physics. We'll bring about advancements in power, advancements in medicine, and trust me that future, will be here faster than you think."

He looked at us and then at me. I smiled and clapped with everyone. Then Iris's bag was stolen. It had her laptop in it which held her dissertation. Barry went after it as I looked at Iris. _This is going to be a long night._ We went after Barry and got there just in time to see Barry holding his abdomen. After asking if he was okay we went back to C.C.P.D. where I told Iris I needed to get home before the rain got too bad. Barry waved me off as he was holding a tissue to his bleeding nose. I got home as fast as possible. The rain started pouring down as I got in the door. I was looking out my window when the particle accelerator exploded. Not moments later my phone went off with a text saying that Barry was hit my lightening. I went to answer it, but I blacked out.

 _Flashback_

 _I was hovering over the city. Rev and Flash were at it again. I wanted to intervene but what good would that do? They finally parted and Flash was out cold. Rev looked above him, saw me, and ran off. That's not what I thought he'd do. I lowered myself to the ground beside Flash. He was still breathing at least. I got on my knees and placed my hand on the side of his face._

 _"Get up Flash. Let's go home."_

 _He woke up slowly._

 _"Mimica? Why're you here?"_

 _He sat up, lifted the knee on the opposite side of me, and propped himself up._

 _"I'm here to make sure you're okay. I was worried when I got home and you weren't there."_

 _"I needed to clear my head."_

 _"Flash…"_

 _I leaned my forehead against his._

 _"When Iris died, she said she wanted you to be happy. She'd be happy that instead of choosing a normal human that you chose a meta-human who could fight alongside you. I assure you, she'd be happy we chose each other. I love you, Flash. I always have and I always will."_

 _He shook his head._

 _"It's too soon for me."_

 _"I'll heal you, if you let me."_

 _Flash slipped his mask off._

 _"I need time. I love you, but I need time."_

 _I pushed my mask up on my head._

 _"I am time."_

 _We looked each other in eye and Barry kissed me. I kissed him back as he slid a hand into my hair. I felt the ground shift under me as he pulled away. Eobard was in Barry's place. I looked around me and I was in my bedroom, on my bed, beside Eobard. He pulled me in for another kiss. I could feel my heart skip a beat._

 _"I love you, Eo."_

 _"As I love you, Ember."_

 _End flashback_

 _I could hear them. I could hear Cisco freaking out. I could hear Dr. Wells demanding Caitlin stabilize me. I could hear them all. I wasn't sure if I was dreaming or if I was only half awake. I heard Iris in the background thanking Dr. Wells for stabilizing Barry. She was sure he could save me as well. That was funny. I couldn't die, so how am I unstable? I don't know how long I stayed in the darkness. I started to believe I had actually found death when his voice would whisper in my ear._

 _"Come back Ember. Come back to me. We need you. I need you."_

 _Harrison. I'm weak. So very weak._

 _"Don't give up Ember. Don't you dare, give up."_

 _The darkness was smothering me. I couldn't fight it, so I let it take me. I let it win._

I gasped for air and sat up on my bed. I panted for a few moments as I got my bearings. I realized I was in S.T.A.R. Labs so I relaxed. I pulled the equipment off me and got up. I was still in the same clothes I remembered being in. "What the hell happened to me?" I walked around and found no one here. I shrugged and thought about Dr. Wells. I disappeared and reappeared on the Ferris Air testing facility. An air strip? Why are they here? I heard Caitlin and Dr. Wells talking.

"You don't really believe he can run that fast do you?"

"Oh I believe anything is possible and in a few minutes, maybe you will too."

I stood behind the lab van. _What are they talking about?_

I heard Cisco asking someone inside the van how something fit.

The reply that it was a little snug came from Barry. _Oh good. He's okay._

Cisco was explaining what was going on and what was going to happen.

I walked to the side of the van after Dr. Wells cautioned Barry to have restraint. The gush of air that came after Barry took off pushed everyone back. I smiled. _I get it now._ I went back to S.T.A.R. Labs when Barry crashed. I hooked myself back up to the machines and waited for them to return. When they did, I got up again. Barry was explaining what happened to him as a child when I go to the doorway.

"But what if the man in yellow was like me?"

"Well I think I can say unequivocally, you are one of a kind."

I walked in and everyone stared at me. I was staring at Dr. Wells. He was in a wheelchair. I couldn't believe it.

"What's everyone staring at?"

Dr. Wells turned his chair around and smiled.

"Welcome back Ms. O'Hara. So good to see you're awake."

"Dude!" Cisco called and ran over to hug me. I flinched.

"Sorry. Didn't me to scare you." He let go.

"You're fine Cisco. I'm just a little jumpy. That's all."

"Ember. I'm so glad you're okay."

It was Barry's turn to hug me. I hugged him back.

"Sorry to have worried you, Bear."

"I'm going to see Iris now. I'll tell her you're awake. If you feel up to it I'll bring her by to see you later on alright?"

"Will do."

He walked off and waved bye to everyone. Caitlin walked me over to the exam bed. She took blood samples and more. When she was done, she asked Cisco to go with her to help her study my physical changes. He nodded and walked away with her. That left me and Dr. Wells alone together. I looked at him as he smiled at me.

"Physical changes? I don't look any different."

"The blast from the particle accelerators explosion has created changes in people around Central City. You've been affected as well."

"Affected how?" _I must have used my powers at some point while I was unconscious._

"We don't know yet. But don't worry, we'll figure it out."

"The blast, it put you in the wheelchair didn't it?"

He nodded.

"Many people were injured that night. Including myself."

"How long was Barry in a coma?"

"Nine months. Same as you."

"Wow. How'd I wind up in a coma? I wasn't struck by lightening."

"Your mind was caught in the dimensional shift. Meaning your mind was one place and your body in another, causing you to be torn between dimensions. You awakened when your mind rejoined your body. The shortness of breath may have been caused by the reconnection. We had to have you hooked up to several machines. You weren't breathing on your own. You gave us quite a scare there."

"I'm sorry Dr. Wells."

"You should be sorry. If Vivian hadn't called me, you may not have ever of come back."

 _Oh no. Not good._

"Vivian called you?"

"She did. Is there something you wish to tell me?"

"Not really."

He narrowed his eyes at me. Caitlin and Cisco came back in at that moment.

"Everything seems normal. We'll have to do some more tests to be sure."

I nodded at Caitlin who sat at her computer beside Cisco. The two of them started talking about what to set up and Dr. Wells wheeled over next to them. I walked over to Cisco just as the doors to the lab came open.

"I wasn't the only one affected by the particle explosion was I?"

Everyone looked at each other. Dr. Wells made a face and looked at Barry.

"We don't know for sure."

"You said the city was safe. That there was no residual danger. But that's not true. So what really happened that night?"

"Well…The accelerator went active, we all felt like heroes, and then…" We turned to monitor behind Barry, "it all went wrong. A dimensional barrier ruptured unleashing unknown energies into our world. Antimatter, dark energy, x elements."

"Those are all theoretical."

"And how theoretical are you?"

"We mapped the dispersion throughout and around Central City, though we have no way of knowing exactly what or…who was exposed. We've been searching for other meta-humans. Like yourself."

I looked at Dr. Wells.

"Meta-humans?"

Caitlin was the one who answered my question.

"That's what we are calling them."

Barry got mad again.

"I saw one today. He's a bank robber and he can control the weather."

Cisco smiled.

"This just keeps getting cooler."

"This is not cool." Barry was getting louder.

"Alright, a man died. Martin must have gotten his powers the same way I did. From the storm cloud. He's still out there! We have to stop him before he hurts anyone else."

Barry started walking away but Dr. Wells called after him.

"Barry! That's a job for the police."

"Yeah. I work for the police."

"As a forensic assistant."

"You're responsible for this. For him."

Dr. Wells got mad.

"What's important is you! Not me. I lost everything. I lost my company, I lost my reputation, I lost my freedom, and then you broke your arm and it healed in three hours. Inside your body could be a map to a whole new world of genetic therapies, vaccines, medicines, treasures, buried deep within your cells and we cannot risk everything because you want to go out and play hero! You're not a hero. You're just a young man who was struck by lightening."

Barry look at us and walked away. I shook my head.

"You guys are unbelievable. This is not the way my friends would have acted."

"Well Ms. O'Hara, things are different now."

"That's no joke. I'm out of here."

I walked away and wandered the building for a while. Barry was going to stop Martin one way or another. I eventually went back to the lab to find Cisco showing Barry the suit he created that Barry could wear while he explained how it could help Barry by allowing him to be friction free. Caitlin was telling Barry how she had tracked Martin down to a farm just outside the city. I walked over to them.

"Ember."

"Hey Bear. I want to help. Got anything for me Cisco?"

Cisco smiled.

"You bet I do."

He led me to another display table.

"I created this for female stealth fighters. It's like Barry's suit only this one is black and pink, instead of red and yellow. I don't know what you're powers are but this should hold up to anything you throw at it."

"It's fine Cisco. I can mimic Barry so this will do just fine."

"You can copy Barry's speed?"

"I believe so. This is a good way to find out though."

"True that."

Barry and I changed into our suits.

"Keep up if you can Em." Barry took off and I followed him. We got to the farm just as the roof of one of the buildings went flying towards Joe. Barry pushed it away but got caught under it. I helped him out and he started talking to Cisco over the radio. I could hear them both.

"Barry. Ember. This thing's getting closer. Wind speeds are over 200 miles per hour and they are increasing. Barry. Ember. Can you hear me?"

Barry answered for the both of us.

"Yeah. Loud and clear."

"If this keeps up this could become an f5 tornado."

We stared at the tornado in front of us. I knew we were both a little scared but this was not the time to be scared. I may not know my future in this timeline but I was not going to let Central City suffer for it.

"It's heading towards the city Barry."

He nodded.

"How do we stop this thing? Guys!"

I looked at Barry. He was thinking.

"What if I unravel it?"

Caitlin was confused.

"How the hell are you going to do that?"

Barry looked at me.

"We'll run around it in the opposite direction. Cut off its legs."

"You guys would have to clock over 700 miles per hour in order to do that."

Caitlin was not having it.

"Your bodies may not be able to handle those speeds. You'll die."

I smiled at Barry.

"We have to try."

We took off together. Martin kicked us both to the ground.

"He's too strong Barry!"

Just then another voice came over the headset.

"You can do this guys. You were right Barry. I am responsible, for all of this. So many people have been hurt because of me and when I looked at you and Ember, all I saw was another potential victim of my hubris and yes, I created this madness but you guys, you can stop it. You can do this, now run. Barry and Ember run!"

That was all we needed. To believe that Dr. Wells believed in us gave us strength. We took off together once again. We ran for all that we were worth. The tornado vanished and we hit the ground. Caitlin's voice came over the radio.

"Barry? Ember?"

We got off the ground when Martin hollered at us. Somehow we knocked off the masks to our suits. We stared at Marin as he held a gun at us.

"I didn't think there was anyone else like me."

Barry answered for the both of us.

"We're not like you. You're a murderer."

Gun shots came out of nowhere. We turned around to see Joe running towards us. Caitlin called our names again. I answered this time.

"It's over. We're okay."

Barry and I dropped to our knees and caught our breath. We covered our suits with jackets when the ambulance and cop cars pulled up. Barry and Joe were leaning against one of the cars when Joe looked at Barry.

"What you can do. It was the lightning bolt?"

"More or less."

Joe shook his head.

"I'm sorry Barry. I'm sorry I didn't believe you. When I called you crazy for chasing the impossible…but you really did see something that night your mom died."

Barry nodded.

"And your dad is innocent."

Joe walked over and stood in front of us.

"I need you guys to promise me something. I don't want you guys telling Iris about anything you can do. Any of it. I want her safe. Promise me."

We nodded in agreement. Joe looked at Barry.

"Yeah."

Joe then looked at me.

"No worries."

Barry and I went to see his dad after giving Cisco back his suits. Barry never liked going alone, but I never sat in on his conversations. I already knew what they would say to each other. I knew them well enough to know. I walked in as Barry hung up the phone. I waved to Mr. Allen as we headed off. We went back to S.T.A.R. Labs were Cisco got the idea to call Barry the Flash. He also got the idea to call me the Mimic but I told him no and to simply call me Mimica. Cisco loved it. He even put my M on my suit. I had wondered where that came from. Now I know. _White pawn to d4._

* * *

 **Oh would you look at that, Cisco was the one who came up with the lightening M. I never would have guessed. Stay tuned! Episode 2 is up next! _~~Leave some love~~_** **Comments welcome.**


	6. episode 2: Fastest Man Alive

**Welcome back everyone! I tried to make this episode as interesting as possible. I do hope you like it. I would love it if you guys would let me know how I'm doing. ^.^**

 _ **~~Enjoy!~~**_

* * *

The next day I was at the lab early enough to catch Dr. Wells coming in the building. We got on the elevator together. All was quiet till he stopped the elevator and turned towards me.

"How long?"

I was confused.

"How long what?"

"How long were you going to play this little charade Mimica?"

 _Oh yeah. I forgot about that._

"So, Cisco told you what name he decided to call me?"

"He also said you suggested it."

"I didn't care for the Mimic. I really didn't."

"Answer the question Ember."

 _He's mad._

"When were you going to tell me you weren't from this time?"

"I could ask you the same question."

He got up out of his wheelchair and took his glasses off, throwing them into the seat.

"You're not supposed to be here."

He walked closer to me. I tried to put space between us but there was only so much room in the elevator and I managed to walk right into the corner. He placed his hands beside my head and leaned in close. I flicked my hand and to make the elevator move again.

"Nowhere left to run Ember."

"There's no point in telling you if you already know. Vivian gave me away didn't she?"

"I figured it out when we got to your apartment. Your A.I. is something else."

"Why did you kill me Rev?"

"You already know about me? Clever girl."

"Answer the question."

"I was losing you. So I got rid of you."

"You weren't losing me."

He slammed a hand against the elevator wall.

"Stop lying to me! I know you have feelings for Barry! He's the one you're here for, not me!"

I shoved Dr. Wells with all my strength. He didn't go very far but any space between us at this point was a good thing.

"You are unbelievable! How many times are we going to go through this?!"

"As many times at it takes."

He balled his hands into fists. _Hit me. I dare you._

"If you want a reason to hate me so bad then fine! I'll give you the perfect reason."

The elevator stopped at the lab floor and Dr. Wells sat back down in his chair. He put his glasses on as I got out. He went to his office and I went to see Cisco. I might have been crying a little as I walked into the lab.

"Hey Mimica, whoa what's wrong?" He walked over to me and led me over to a chair and sat beside me.

"I don't want to bother you with it Cisco."

"You can talk to me you know. I'm here for you."

"Fine. Harrison and I had an argument on the way up."

"You're feelings for him verses your feelings for Barry."

"How'd you know?"

"You and Dr. Wells have been inseparable this last year. You guys were pretty obvious."

"Really?"

"Yep. You getting him coffee in the mornings and rubbing his shoulders in the evenings before you leave, says all there is to say. Everyone figured you two were dating."

I smiled.

"And my feelings for Barry?"

"You've known him your whole life. He's smart, funny, kind, and now that he's got super speed the two of you will be unstoppable. It's only natural to have feelings for someone you send most of your time with."

"I know. I can't seem to get Harrison to stop pushing me away. He's convinced himself that I care for Barry more that I care for him."

"Ember, I may not be the best person to give you advice as my relationship experience is very little, but it seems to me that you love them both. You'll have to choose between the two of them."

"What if I have chosen and he still pushes me away?"

"Then you may have to make Dr. Wells admit his feelings for you out loud in front of everyone. He may just need a little push."

I smiled again.

"How'd you guess that I chose Dr. Wells over Barry?"

"I can see it in your eyes. The way you look at Dr. Wells holds both admiration and sadness."

"Well that's not sappy at all."

We laughed.

"Why not try dating Barry for a while? If you and Dr. Wells aren't dating then there should be no problem."

"Barry loves Iris."

"Iris has a boyfriend."

Cisco had a point. Iris dating Eddie left Barry available. _If Eobard thinks that I came for Barry then fine. I came for Barry. Jealously always did look good on him. Especially when it was over my being around Barry._

"Good point. Okay Cisco, you've convinced me. Let's get me a fast running boyfriend."

"Awesome!"

We gave each other a high five as Barry came in.

"What's all the excitement over? Did I miss something?"

We looked at each other and then at Barry.

"Not all Bear. Let's go play hero."

"You don't have to tell me twice."

Barry and I suited up in our matching suits and took off. We were running to a fire down town when Cisco called out our names.

"Barry. Ember. Guys!"

We stopped in our tracks.

"What? Did we miss it?"

"You guys over shot by about six blocks."

Barry looked at me.

"You have got to be kidding me Flash."

He sighed.

"My bad."

We ran back the way we came and found our way to the building that was on fire. Cisco asked us if we were there yet just as we arrived.

"Cisco!" Barry called.

"There's fire everywhere Flash!"

"Cisco are you still there?"

When Cisco didn't answer him Barry looked at me and I shrugged just as a little girl came out yelling for her mom. Barry took her out of the building. We eventually got everyone out of the fire and we ran off to an empty ally. We smiled at each other and took our masks off.

"Everyone's out. What else you got for us Cisco?"

I looked at Barry and shook my head.

"You are unbelievable."

That was when Caitlin's voice came over the radio.

"Barry. Ember. It's Caitlin."

We were so busted.

"Hey Caitlin. How's your day?"

"Get back to S.T.A.R. Labs. Now."

"On our way."

Barry sighed and went to take off but he held his head a moment and looked at me.

"You okay there Bear?"

"Yeah. Come on."

We ran back to the lab only to get scolded my Caitlin.

"Have you guys lost your minds? Who do you think you are?"

Cisco followed Caitlin when she walked by us.

"Well, I'm the eyes and ears and they're the feet."

"This isn't funny. You could have gotten yourselves killed. You can't be running around the city like some supersonic fire man and woman."

Barry looked at Caitlin.

"Why not? This is what we talked about. Me and Ember using our super speed to do good."

"We talked about you guys helping us contain other people who might have been affected by the particle accelerator explosion. Meta-humans, and aside from Clyde Martin we haven't found any."

I put a hand on Caitlin's shoulder

"People in this city still need help and we can help them."

Cisco chimed in.

"We all can help them."

Caitlin looked behind Barry.

"Will you please say something?"

 _She's mad at us._ Barry and I turned around and we rolled our eyes. Dr. Wells came over to us.

"What I think Caitlin is saying, in her own spectacularly angry way, is that we are just beginning to understand what your bodies are capable of. Not to sound like a broken record Mr. Allen and Ms. O'Hara; I do caution restraint."

Berry looked at me and then back at Dr. Wells.

"Dr. Wells, I doubt restraint is how you got to be the man you are today."

"In a wheelchair and a pariah. Lack of restraint is what made me these things."

He nodded at Barry.

"Know your limits."

Dr. Wells left us and Caitlin went around Barry to look at both of us.

"Don't expect me to patch you up every time you break something."

She walked away from us.

"I think she's mad at us Bear."

"You think?"

Cisco walked over to us and put a hand on Barry's shoulder while leading him away from me. I could still hear them though.

"Hey, anything happen out here today? Because the sensors in the suit were kicking back some weird telemetry like your vitals spiked for a few seconds."

Barry shook his head and smiled.

"Never felt better."

Cisco nodded and handed Barry his phone as it went off. The person on the other end was Joe. When he hung up he sighed heavily.

"My day job beckons."

I walked over to Barry and kissed his cheek.

"Hurry back so we can save some more lives together."

He smiled, kissed my cheek back, and sped off. Dr. Wells looked at the rest of us.

"When do you think he'll realize he forgot his clothes?"

I shook my head and laughed.

"Knowing Barry, he'll realize it when he gets there."

Dr. Wells gave me a look. _Must have been a rhetorical question. My bad._

Cisco grabbed my arm and pulled me into another room in the lab.

"Did you just do what I think you just did?"

"I kissed Barry on the cheek and he kissed mine back? Then yes. I did."

"That's so awesome!"

We shared a hug and then Cisco patted my back.

"I've got something I want to show you."

"Okay."

He spun the work table around to show me a model that had a pair of metallic red cargo pants with a matching biker jacket, a black V-neck shirt with a gold M made of lightning bolts, and a gold mask on it.

"I know you have the matching suit thing going on with Barry, but I figured if you ever wanted a change in how you use your powers then you could wear this."

I smiled. _My favorite super suit is of your making too. Why, am I not surprised?_

"Thank you Cisco. I love it."

"Try it on. Let's see how it fits."

I changed clothes just like Barry did and put my hands on my hips.

"Ta-dah!"

"I knew it would look great on you."

"There's just one thing missing."

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

Cisco looked confused at me. I changed my hair to a blood red color.

"I think this hair color is more suited to this attire. Don't you think?"

"That's so awesome! What else can you do?"

"Why don't we go to the Ferris Air testing facility and find out."

Cisco smiled and nodded.

"That's a great Idea Ms. O'Hara."

Cisco turned around and rubbed the back of his head.

"We'll all go. Cisco, get Caitlin and go on ahead of us. Ms. O'Hara and I will catch up. I want to see if she can teleport."

"Yes Dr. Wells."

Cisco walked off and Dr. Wells looked at me.

"What are you doing?"

"Cisco made me this outfit so I was trying it on."

"That's not what I meant Ember."

"Oh, you mean my kissing Barry's cheek."

"Exactly."

"His cheek was just so kissable. I wasn't expecting him to react like that. I'm showing Barry my affection."

"In front of me. Knowing exactly how I feel about this situation."

"No, I don't. You want a reason to hate me so I'm giving it to you."

"And what reason is that?"

"That I love Barry more than I ever loved you."

I leaned over and placed my hands on his armrests and propped myself up.

"Be mad at me all that you want. I don't care anymore. I'm done."

He started to say something but I teleported us to the air strip where Cisco and Caitlin were waiting for us. I left Dr. Wells beside the van and went over to Cisco who was standing a good ways away from it.

"You alright Ems?"

"Yeah, Cisco. I'm fine."

For next few hours I showed them almost everything I could do. Caitlin and Cisco were impressed with my abilities. Dr. Wells on the other hand just wanted to leave so Caitlin took him back to the lab and Cisco stayed with me. I sat on the air strip and put my hair in a ponytail. Cisco sat across from me. We were silent for a few moments then Cisco broke the silence.

"Your abilities are amazing."

"Thanks Cisco. There's one more thing I want to show you, but you can't tell anyone okay?"

"Okay?"

"I'm trusting you with this Cisco."

He smiled and nodded.

"I have the ability to control another person's emotions."

"Really?"

"Yeah…I never use it though. It's dangerous to mess with if used incorrectly. So I don't bother."

"How does it work?"

"It's easier to show you than it is to explain."

"Then do it."

"You're joking."

"No, I mean it. Just don't make me suicidal or anything okay?"

I laughed.

"I would never. Okay then, just remember that what you feel is not of your own accord."

"Got it."

I looked Cisco in the eye and when he blinked I got up.

"Did it work?"

"You'll see."

"Not funny Ember."

He got up as well.

"I thought you said you trusted me."

"I do Cisco. This is me trusting you."

"After everything we've been through together you can't trust me enough to show me the one power that could save your relationship with Dr. Wells?! I totally understand why he pushes you away. You don't tell anyone anything! Your secrets are what's keep the two of you apart! How could he love someone he can't even trust?"

I looked Cisco in the eye again. He blinked.

"Wow."

I looked at the ground.

"I'm so sorry Ems, I didn't mean that."

"It's fine Cisco. Really."

"What was that just now? I've never felt like that before."

"It was distrust. A misguided emotion seeing as how you honestly trust me."

"No wonder you said that power was dangerous. I was ready to end our friendship."

"Like I said. I never use it."

"Ember, what I said about you and Dr. Wells…"

I held my hand up to stop him.

"It's fine Cisco. I know you didn't mean it. I could use my power to make him love me, but, love is an emotion that's very finicky. You have to apply the right amount of trust, faith, lust, comfort, loyalty, and happiness. One iota over and love can become obsession."

"Yeah. I can see how that could be dangerous."

"I'm sure Harrison cares but I wished he'd show it. A kiss means nothing if the feelings aren't there."

Cisco chuckled.

"Don't I know it? Don't worry Ems. He'll get there."

"I doubt it. Let's go."

"Yeah. Okay."

I put my hand on Cisco's shoulder and teleported us back to the lab. Barry walked in and told Dr. Wells that he was passing out. Cisco and Caitlin examined him. Caitlin was clearly mad. She was lecturing him again.

"You lied to us. How could you not tell us your experiencing dizzy spells? We're your doctors. God knows what's going on inside your body. Your cells are in a constant state of flux. You could be experiencing cardio pulmonary failure or transient ischemic attack."

Barry looked at Dr. Wells for an explanation on what that was.

"Mini heart attack. Probably not."

"You of all people should know that in science we share. We do not keep secrets."

Caitlin walked away and Cisco walked around to Barry.

"Wow. I haven't seen anyone make her that angry since Ronnie."

Cisco handed Dr. Wells the tablet he was carrying around. Barry looked at Dr. Wells.

"Ronnie was Caitlin's fiancé? The one that died the night of the accelerator explosion."

"Yeah. He is…missed. Now, let's figure out why this is happening to you."

Dr. Wells glared at me and went over to the computers. I helped Cisco stack some boxes filled with packing peanuts behind the treadmill. _This is going to be hilarious._ Barry walked in just as Cisco and I finished.

"Well, we're all set."

Barry looked at the boxes questioningly.

"A little padding. Just in case."

Cisco smiled and walked off.

"Yeah."

Barry looked at me.

"You'll be fine Bear. Go on."

I walked out as well and stood behind Dr. Wells.

Barry looked at the treadmill.

"Are you sure about this Cisco?"

"Most home treadmills have a maximum speed of about 12 miles per hour. This one has been Ciscoed. Trust me it can handle your speed."

Dr. Wells smiled as they booted up the treadmill.

"Okay."

Barry began running.

"Heart rate, blood pressure, and nerve conduction are all normal."

Dr. Wells looked at Caitlin's screen.

"Poor Barry."

"Brain wave function within standard limits."

Cisco giggled with satisfaction.

"I told you the treadmill could take it."

Dr. Wells looked at Barry.

"Caitlin."

She looked at Dr. Wells as he looked at her screen.

"Look at the glucose levels."

She looked at them.

"Oh my god of course."

"Barry. We think we know why you…"

Barry passed out that moment and was thrown into the boxes.

"keep passing out."

Dr. Wells narrowed his eyes at Barry like this was all his fault. We carried him over to the exam bed so he could rest. We hooked him up to an I.V. He went through about 40 bags. When Barry woke up we helped him get up.

"I passed out again?"

Caitlin began to explain.

"Total metabolic failure brought on by an acute hypo glycaemia."

"I'm not eating enough. So give me an I.V. bag and I'm good to go."

We laughed at him and Cisco showed Barry the I.V. holder.

"Try 40. Guess you were thirsty."

Dr. Wells smiled and took a swig of his drink.

Caitlin walked over to Barry.

"We're going to need to fashion you a new diet based on your metabolic changes."

Cisco walked over as Caitlin walked away.

"I did a few calculations. You need to consume an amount equal to roughly 850 tacos. Unless, we're talking cheese and guac. Which is a whole other set of equations."

Just then Joe walked in.

"For Mexican I recommend Tito's on Buckner Avenue. Best burrito in the city."

Joe walked in the lab and over to Barry. Dr. Wells spoke first.

"Detective West. What brings you to S.T.A.R. Labs?"

Joe pointed at me and then at Barry.

"When I couldn't find you at your lab I started doing a little research. Turns out there's been reports of a red streak around the city? Stopping muggers, rescuing people from buildings."

Dr. Wells looked at Barry surprised.

"You…didn't tell him we were working together."

Barry shook his head.

"Joe, I can explain."

"You already have a job in law enforcement, Barry. I suggest you get back to it."

Caitlin made a noise in agreement causing Joe to look at her.

"Don't look at me. I'm on your side."

Dr. Wells cut in.

"Detective. We all want what's best for Barry."

Joe got mad.

"If you wanted what was best for Barry you would have talked him out of this lunacy instead of encouraging him going out there risking his life."

Barry got angry as well.

"You saw a man control the weather. What are the police going to do against someone like that? Since the accelerator explosion we suspect there may be more like him."

Joe crossed him arms in disbelief.

"And you're going to do what?"

Barry practically rolled his eyes.

"Catch them? Are you insane? You think that because you can run real fast that you're invincible? You're not. You're just a kid."

Joe looked at Dr. Wells.

"My kid."

Dr. Wells looked at Joe as if he almost took offense to that statement. Almost. Barry snapped.

"I'm not your kid, Joe."

Joe looked at Barry once more.

"And you're not my father. My father is sitting in Iron Heights. Wrongfully convicted. You were wrong about him and you're wrong about this."

Barry stood up and walked closer to Joe.

"Now I may not be able to help him but I can save someone from a burning building or stop some armed thieves, I'm going to do it, and you can't stop me. So don't try."

Joe looked like he was ready to cry. He looked around before looking back at Barry.

"You think you're so smart. All of you. But you don't know what you don't know."

Joe pointed at Dr. Wells who looked tired of Joe being here.

"And I hope that you're clever enough to figure it out."

He pointed back at Barry and then at me.

"Before somebody gets killed."

Joe left and we all let a breath out that we didn't know we were holding. Joe had a point though. Barry went home before the rest of us. I started to leave but Dr. Wells stopped me.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Home."

"No you're not. Not yet."

Cisco and Caitlin looked nervously at each other and then at us. I turned around to ask why but I got a sudden pain in my head. I rubbed my temple but the pain got worse. Caitlin walked over to me.

"What's the matter Ember?"

I clenched my jaw.

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"You're obviously not fine."

She walked me over to lab bed that Barry was previously on. She helped me sit just as the pain in my head got worse. I tried rubbing my other temple but to avail.

Dr. Wells put a hand on my knee. He looked genuinely concerned, or maybe that was the pain talking.

"What's wrong Ember? Tell us. We'll fix it."

I couldn't take it anymore. I griped my head with both hands. I dug my nails into my scalp as the pain got worse again. Dr. Wells grabbed my hands and was trying to pull them away from my head.

"That's not going to help Ember. Just talk to me."

I started losing my vision.

"It…hurts…make it…stop…"

My vision went black. I could hear Dr. Wells barking orders to Caitlin and Cisco. He wanted to know what was happening to me and he wanted to know now. That made two of us actually. _Black knight to d5._

 _Flashback_

 _I was walking around town with Iris. We were heading out for the night. We decided that, seeing as how it was my birthday and I was turning 21, we would go out dancing. We were heading to club 21. It was ironically named that way. We stood in line after we got there. The line was super long tonight. I looked at Iris._

 _"Before we go in, I want to ask you something."_

 _She looked at me and smiled._

 _"What is it?"_

 _"Do you think Barry will come?"_

 _She gave me a look._

 _"Ember, honey, don't worry. He'll be here. He likes you."_

 _"No he doesn't. You're the one he's in love with."_

 _She laughed at me._

 _"You're so naïve."_

 _"Am not. He told me that himself."_

 _"Ember, look, I'm his best friend. I grew up with him. Trust me. He likes you, he's just afraid to tell you."_

 _I smiled and handed her the V.I.P. pass I got for her. I got one for her boyfriend and for Barry. I had reserved the V.I.P. section for my birthday. We showed the bouncer our passes and our I.D.'s then let us in. The place was packed. We went over to the V.I.P. stairs where we showed another bouncer our passes. Once we got up to the lounge we sat down in a round booth and ordered our drinks. We were about four vodka shots in when Barry and Logan showed up. Iris got up and I followed her._

 _"It's about time you boys showed up! Come on Logan let's dance!"_

 _Iris pulled her boyfriend out on the floor down stairs. I smiled at Barry._

 _"I didn't think you'd come."_

 _He smiled back._

 _"I wouldn't miss this for the world. Come on. We can't let them show us up."_

 _Barry led me to dance floor by Iris and Logan. Barry looked sexy in his red dress shirt and his black dress pants. We danced together for a while. Iris finally got mad at me and told me to make my move on Barry. I shook my head no at her but then a song called "More than friends" came on and I changed my mind. I turned my back to Barry and wrapped my arms around his neck. I danced against him as he ran his hands down my arms. I leaned my head back and looked at him. He walked around my right side, running his hand down my back and sliding the other on the side of my face. He kissed me. I closed my eyes and I kissed him back. Barry deepened the kiss by running his tongue along my bottom lip. I parted my lips to allow him in. Our tongues danced together for what felt like an eternity. We parted from each other so we could breathe. We smiled at each other and Iris whistled at us. I smacked her as she laughed at me. I told Barry I'd be right back. That I was going to get us some more shots._

 _I went back to the V.I.P. lounge to order our drinks. I thought this a better idea than fighting the line at the bar. I also ordered an apple martini. I took the tray of drinks to a booth, picked up my martini and waved my friends back up. Sipping my martini on the balcony someone came to stand beside me so I turned around to see the famous Dr. Harrison Wells at my side. I stared at him a moment._

 _"Dr. Wells? The Dr. Wells?!"_

 _He smiled._

 _"This is such an honor."_

 _I held my hand out to him, which he shook._

 _"My name's Ember. It's a pleasure to meet you. My friend Barry talks about you all the time."_

 _"The pleasure's mine I'm sure. So what's the occasion?"_

 _I looked confused for a moment before he pointed to the pass around my neck._

 _"Oh that. It's my birthday. I'm finally turning 21."_

 _He pulled his glasses off and looked at me._

 _"That's a big deal young lady. You should make the most of it."_

 _He smirked and I melted. This man was drop dead sexy in his own way. I could feel the heat rise in my cheeks._

 _"Make the most of it. Yeah. I'll do that."_

 _He sat his free hand on top of mine, leaned in, and kissed me. I kissed him back for reasons I didn't understand. I could feel the world shift under my feet. He whispered in my ear just loud enough for me to hear him._

 _"Happy birthday Ember."_

 _As he pulled away I saw Eobard instead of Dr. Wells. When he walked away I realized I wasn't at a club any more. I was in an office, an office I recognized. I looked out a window and realized I was at S.T.A.R. Labs, in a different time, and in a different life._

 _End flashback_

 _I could hear their voices. Dr. Wells was talking to Caitlin about my passing out. I am mentally awake but not physically. Barry's voice entered the room. He was asking about me. How sweet._

 _"We don't know Barry. One minute she's here and the next she's gone."_

 _"She keeps dying?"_

 _Shut up Bear. I'm fine._

 _"In a sense. We'll have to ask her some questions when she wakes up."_

 _"If she wakes up."_

 _"No Barry, when. She wants to wake up. She has a very good reason to come back."_

 _If I could shake my head I would. Sigh. I feel weak again. The darkness was creeping its way over me again. Maybe this time was the last time I'd hear his voice. The urge to sleep is overwhelming. I could faintly hear a machine go off. It sounded like Dr. Wells hollered out that I was crashing. I'm not really sure. I can't fight like this. I can barely breathe. I let the darkness win for the second time._

I woke up gasping for air. I coughed while trying to take deep breaths. Cisco came running to the doorway. When he saw me his eyes went wide and his smile looked like it hurt his face.

"Dr. Wells! Caitlin! She's alive!"

I was still catching my breath when the three of them came running in.

"Caitlin. Cisco. Let's not crowd her."

"It's impossible. There's no way she can be alive. We watched her die."

The disbelief in Caitlin's voice didn't surprise me. I rubbed my chest and smiled at everyone.

"I feel like I was thrown into a meat grinder."

Dr. Wells smirked.

"It's good to have you back."

"Thanks Doc."

Caitlin walked over to me and checked my pulse.

"Heart rate's normal. I don't believe it. What happened?"

"That's what we'd all like to know."

I looked at Dr. Wells when he said that.

I sighed.

"I'm not really sure. I get these flashbacks from time to time. Some are more painful than other. As you've seen, the pain level can kill me. I suffer from intracranial injuries during some of the flashbacks. Like my skull is being hit repeatedly by an internal hammer."

Caitlin sat her hand on my shoulder.

"Do you suffer from these flashbacks often?"

I laughed.

"It's happened four times so far. Three of which I died from."

"We should find out why you get these flashbacks. How do you come back to life is the main question."

"Agreed and I'm sure it's thanks to my fast healing."

Caitlin walked over to Cisco and the two of them left Dr. Wells and me alone together. I shook my head as he came over to me.

"I need to talk to you Dr. Wells."

"What about?"

I shook my head again.

"I mean really talk to you. Without chancing anyone hearing us."

He smiled.

"Fine. Come to my house tonight. I'll cook dinner and we can talk then."

I laughed.

"How about I bring an order of Big Belly Burger with me instead?"

"I'd like that."

"Knew you would."

I got up off the bed and walked out to the lab as Dr. Wells followed me. It wasn't long after that that Barry came in lab. He was all banged up and looked like he had been through hell. He smiled at me as I waved.

"Forgive me if I lack excitement."

"You're fine Bear."

I helped him sit on a chair as Caitlin got the first aid kit. He told us what happened with a new meta-human who could replicate. She put some rubbing alcohol on a swab and started dabbing it on the cuts on his face. She touched the one by his eye and Barry took a deep breath as he yanked his face away from her in pain.

"Sorry. The abrasions are already rapidly healing."

He sighed.

"Yeah, I got my ass handed to me."

Cisco, who was cleaning Barry's suit looked at him annoyed.

"You got blood on my suit."

Barry got defensive.

"I think some of it belongs to him. Another not so friendly meta-human."

Dr. Wells pulled up the information on guy Barry was referring to.

"Danton Black. He's a biogenesis and specializes in therapeutic cloning."

I looked at Dr. Wells for an explanation.

He smiled at me.

"Growing new organs to replace failing ones."

Caitlin looked over at Barry and me.

"Apparently Stagg stole his research and then fired him."

Barry got up off the chair.

"I saw Black create duplicates from his own body."

Cisco laughed.

"That's pretty ironic. The guy specialized in cloning and now he can make Xeroxes of himself."

Barry looked at Dr. Wells.

"If he was experimenting on himself when he was exposed to the dark matter wave released by the particle accelerator explosion…"

Cisco cut him off.

"Meet Captain Clone."

He smiled and nodded his head as everyone looked at him with blank expressions.

He looked at the ceiling.

"Don't worry. I'll think of something cooler."

Barry shook his head and started to walk off.

I looked at him as I got worried.

"Where are you going?"

He looked at me and then at everyone else as he shook his head.

"Joe was right. I'm in way over my head. Yeah I'm fast but I am no warrior. I mean I can barely fight one meta-human let alone six."

I wanted to tell him he wasn't alone, but, that would mess with the timeline. I looked at Dr. Wells and nodded at Barry. Barry started to leave again as Dr. Wells called out to him.

"Barry…I understand. Today was a setback but any grand enterprise has them and we can never learn to fly without crashing a few times."

Barry thought about it a second.

"This wasn't a grand enterprise Dr. Wells. This was a mistake."

He left us. Caitlin walked away with Cisco as I stood beside Dr. Wells feeling defeated.

"Follow me."

I gave Dr. Wells a confused look.

"Just do it."

"Okay?"

I followed Dr. Wells all the way to C.C.P.D. When we got there Joe was talking to Stagg. Dr. Wells suddenly clapped a few times before going in office door.

"Spoken like a true philanthropist, or is it, humanitarian? Uh, I'm sorry. I can never remember which one you're pretending to be, Simon."

Simon smiled at us.

"Harrison."

He put his hand up.

"Don't get up."

Dr. Wells smiled.

"Ha! Ha!"

Simon smiled at Joe and walked away.

Joe looked at us.

"Another fan of yours Doctor?"

"Can we talk detective?"

Joe nodded and led the way to his office. Dr. Wells told me to go ahead and get dinner and head to his house. I nodded at him and left the two of them alone to chat. I went to Big Belly Burger, got dinner for two, and headed off to Harrison's house. Leave it to Dr. Wells to keep me out of the action that would be happening right now. I would love to see Barry take down Multiplex, as Cisco would name him. By the time I got to his house my phone went off. A message on the screen was from Vivian. I opened the message. It was an early death occurrence alert for Simon Staggs. I sighed. _Really Eobard? Again with you?_ I shook my head and put my phone back in my pocket. I waved my hand a crossed the locks of the door. They unlocked and I let myself in. I shut the door behind me and took a deep breath. The aroma of cinnamon and apples filled my senses. This scent made me feel like I was at home. Like I belonged here.

I made my way to the living room. I sat in the floor and set the food out on the table in front of the fireplace. I took the remote to his music and fiddled with the playlist. It contained mostly opera and music I believed was created for those who wanted to pursue a career in dance. The only song I found that I recognized was called _Stitches_ by Shawn Mendes. I smiled. I was addicted to this song when it first came out. But that's not until sometime next year. _Tisk, tisk, Dr. Wells. Having future music on your playlist. Good job Gideon._ I turned it on and put it on replay. I sang along to it as I laid down on the sheep skin rug that was under me. I got sleepy and managed to nod off. I started to wake up when I felt something on my lips. When I was awake enough to realize that Dr. Wells was kissing me, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back.

"You shouldn't mess with my music."

He was whispering.

I smiled. _Guess I should whisper too._

"Too bad. I was bored."

He smiled back.

"Comfortable?"

"Very."

I let him go and pushed him with one hand while using the other to sit up.

"Just got home I take it?"

"Yeah."

He turned the music off.

"Foods still warm."

"Is it now?"

I nodded.

"Let's eat then. Before it gets cold."

We began eating. Neither one of us saying a thing, until I couldn't handle the silence any more.

"Stagg's dead isn't he?"

He looked at me.

"Why do you ask?"

"Guess."

He sighed.

"Yeah, Ember. Staggs is dead."

I smiled.

"Good. I never liked him."

Harrison laughed.

"So, what'd you want to talk about?"

"My flashbacks."

"Okay. Go on."

"I see memories. Things from a timeline I've never been in. Events that have never happened to me. I've had four so far. The first one consisted of you killing me when I worked with the flash. The second one was of when you first told me you were the Reverse-Flash and I, in turn, told you I was Mimica. The third was of when I turned 21. I was with Barry, Iris, and Iris's boyfriend. I had just made out with Barry on the dance floor of a club we went to when I saw Dr. Wells, er you, on the balcony I was standing at. You kissed me, then pulled away to say happy birthday to me but when I looked at you again, you were Eobard, and I was not in the club but at S.T.A.R. Labs. The latest one was of me watching you and Barry fight. He lost but you saw me and took off. I woke Barry up and was trying to convince him that he and I belonged together because Iris was dead and she would want him happy, but, when he kissed me the world shifted and I was suddenly kissing you. I said I loved you and you said you loved me as well. Then I woke up, having a hard time breathing."

I looked at Dr. Wells who was rubbing his forehead.

"Why am I seeing these things like this? What aren't you telling me?"

"It's…hard to explain."

"Explain it anyway."

He sighed.

"I had hoped you wouldn't remember."

"Remember what?"

He looked at me and smiled as sadness filled his eyes.

"There was a time, when you were in love with Barry Allen. The two of you were unstoppable, inseparable, and the greatest heroes' time will ever know. But, as we know, time is a fragile thing and when messed with, it can cause problems, for all of us. I grew up admiring Barry. He was my hero. I aspired to be just like him, one day. I also grew up as your number one fan. I knew everything about you, or at least, I thought I did. I was 25 when we first met. I was on my way to Jitters, as I had always done in mornings, and bought a coffee. You were there, as Mimica, sitting at the counter, drinking a hot chocolate. People didn't swarm around you or hover. You were friends with everyone. You never met a stranger. Not believing what I was seeing, I walked over to you, introduced myself as your number one fan, and joined you. You kissed my cheek as a thank you gift for being a fan that wanted to spend time you and not want something from you. I said it was no big deal and we made an arrangement to meet every morning. After that morning you didn't come back, however, a honey blond sat in your seat not two weeks later. It turns out her name was Ember O'Hara. She was new to town and was glad to meet me. We met for weeks like that. We began doing things together on the weekends and eventually, I asked you to go steady. You were hesitant. I gave you time to think it over and as you did, I waited patiently. One night, Flash traveled back in time only to come back with Iris. The next day, you agreed to see me. We dated for months before I became the Reverse-Flash. I told you about who I was the minute I knew I was a meta-human. You, in turn, told me about who you really were. I couldn't have been happier. However, Barry was angry you were cheating on him and you threw the fact that he was cheating on you with Iris. You dumped him right then and there. We made love that night. You admitted you needed me like you needed air to breathe. We committed crimes together, you and I, some of which I was surprised you could live with. We lived together for twelve years when I decided to purpose to you. You said yes and planned the wedding for that next year. But, one night, you and I had a fight over you teaming up with Flash again. Iris was killed about a week before and Barry couldn't think straight, so you wanted to help him. You worked together for months. The more time you spent with Barry, the further apart we grew. So, I traveled back in time, over and over and over again. We'd fall in love and then for some reason you'd always end up marrying the Flash. The night you handed me your engagement ring for the umpteenth time was the night I swore I'd kill the Flash, for at the time, I didn't know he was Barry. You laughed at me, saying Barry was more a man than I'd ever be. That slip up was my ticket to keeping you. That night you fell asleep and never woke up. Turns out, time traveling without your knowing, causes you to lose your immunity to death. My grief overwhelmed me and I was driven mad. I tried everything to bring you back. Nothing worked. I fought with Barry. He managed to open a worm hole so I followed him. I thought about you by accident and wound up in the year 1414."

I nodded to let him know I was still listening.

"Barry and I watched your birth, but, you were born dead. You never moved. Barry left as he couldn't see how a life without you would make a difference, seeing as how you were already dead. I used a device you created, called the mimic mirror, to transfer the life of your dying mother into you. What I didn't account for, was losing that timeline. When you rolled around to my timeline, I couldn't take seeing you work with the Flash. You said you were in love with me but…how could I believe you after losing you the way I did? I wanted Barry dead. So that you could be free to love me, as I had once I loved you."

"So what you're saying, is that I'm alive, because you loved me enough to give me life?"

He shook his head.

"Of course that's all you'd get out of that story."

I crawled over to him and sat on my knees between his legs.

"We were once star crossed lovers. I get it. I died because I chose to love the wrong man. I was overly good in that story. A goody-two-shoes so to speak."

"Yeah."

"I've said it time and time again. I'm not evil, but I'm no angel either."

He smiled.

"So, what are you saying, Ember?"

I used my speed to push him on the floor and straddled him.

"What I've been saying to you ever since I first met you for, apparently, the second time…"

I placed my hands on his chest as he placed his on my hips.

"I came back for you, Rev, not Barry. I am in love with you and only you."

Tears welled up in his eyes.

"As I am in love with you Mim."

I leaned down and kissed him.

"What am I supposed to call you? You have two names now, even though I'm kind of partial to Harrison Wells."

"I don't care what name you call me by, so long I belong to it."

He put a hand behind my head and kissed me, hard. I kissed him back as he rolled us over so that I was underneath him.

"I love you, Eo."

"As I love you, Ember."

We smiled at each other.

"You know, there's one problem with that story of yours."

"Is there now?"

"Yeah…My mother was alive. She raised me alongside my father. I even had an older sister."

He looked confused and I sat up.

"Well now, aren't the two of you cute together?"

Dr. Wells and I turned to the voice behind the couch. I couldn't believe my eyes. I was looking at…well…me. The only differences that I could see consisted of her hair being black and her eyes were red. Dr. Wells stood up.

"This isn't possible."

"Welcome to my world."

I stood up and looked at Dr. Wells.

"What's going on?"

He clenched his jaw and stared at the other me.

"He's having a hard time understanding how both of us exist. His story is a lie, no matter how he remembers it. He's been through one too many timelines."

She looked at me.

"I do apologize for this confusion. I'll be happy to answer any of your questions."

I nodded.

"Okay. Who are you?"

She gave me a look.

"I'm you, or rather the other half of you."

I rubbed my temples.

"Other half? How is that possible?"

"Simple actually, the particle accelerator split our soul into two pieces and drug me into another dimension."

"What about my memories? The flashbacks I keep having are what?"

"The things you see but have never lived are not our memories. They belong to several others and we use the people we know, the names we know, to make sense of them."

"Why?"

She shook her head.

"We can't love. So we attempt to use the memories of others to simulate it. To mimic the feeling."

"Does that mean that if we were one person again, I'd lose my love for Dr. Wells?"

She smiled.

"Seems as though she's caught on Rev."

I looked at Dr. Wells…but he was gone. I turned back to the other me to find she was gone too. Then I saw it, the red lightening and the pink lightening were fighting. Dr. Wells was attacking the other me? Why? I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples again. _My head hurts._ Dr. Wells hit the wall beside me and I jumped. I was suddenly forced to my knees and a sword was at my throat. Dr. Wells started to get up.

"I wouldn't do it if I were you. I have every reason to get rid of her."

He put his hands up and stood.

"Let her go."

"Never."

I closed my eyes.

"Darling little me, how you've managed to stay this long is beyond me…but…I want my life back. So you have two choices. Either we meld into one or I kill you. Your choice."

I started crying.

"Mimica. Don't."

The other me laughed.

"You lost the right to tell me what to do when you split my soul into two pieces and threw me in a separate dimension. I'm coming home one way or another."

I swallowed.

"I'll still be me if we meld together right?"

She put the sword down and brought me to my feet so I looked at her.

"I have no idea. We may be you, we may be me, or we may be who we might have been before."

"How long have I been only half of myself?"

"Since you were born. The story of Rev giving you your life wasn't a lie. The mimic mirror was designed to split meta-humans from their powers. Turns out it also has the ability to split souls."

I sighed.

"How do we do it?"

Dr. Wells stared at me.

"You can't be serious. After all we've been through you're willing to just throw it all away?"

"I deserve to know who I really am. I deserve to be whole."

The other me smiled as we appeared in the lab.

"They'll find us here in the morning. The melding process is simple. Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

"Hold up your hands and think of life."

I did as I was told and she put her hands up to mine.

"Why do I have to think of life?"

Our hands glowed.

"Because our survival of this is slim."

I went to say something but she stepped towards me before I could. She disappeared. I felt heavy so I sat on the treadmill. The darkness crept over me. I laid down and it consume me.

* * *

 **Oh dear. I had no idea that Ember was only half of who she really was. I do hope she'll be okay. Stay tuned to find out! Episode 2 is up next!**

 _ **~~Leave some**_ **love~~** **Comments welcome.**


	7. episode 3: Things You Can't Outrun

**Hey guys! I'm sorry this update is a bit late. Thanksgiving break was super busy at my house. Hopefully I did a good job with this episode. Let me know what you think. Questions and comments are always welcome. Stay beautiful!**

 ** _~~Enjoy~~_**

* * *

 _I remember it now. My life before the split. The life that was the truth and not the lie I've been in. I was born April 20, 1414 to Elisabeth and Eli O'Hara. My mother gave birth to me during a severe thunder storm which produced heavy rain, hail, and a random tornado, which took our house. We were in the neighbors' barn, thankfully. My mother died shortly after giving birth to me. My father blamed me for her death. My sister Mira, who was 12 years older than I was, once told me that I was born still, lifeless in fact. It was only after our mother kissed my head, that she became weak. My mother passed me over to my sister. Our mother made Mira promise she'd take care of me no matter what. Mira promised her as our mother kissed her forehead. Mira said that mother placed her forehead to mine and as she took her last breath, I took my first. My father hated me from that moment on. He tried killing me a thousand different ways that same day. Mira tried protecting me as best she could. She managed to stop him every time. Mira said she slept in the stall next to one of the mares as father buried mother. My sister Mira raised me from that day forth._

 _As I got older, she realized I was different. My powers would come and go, so she helped me control them when father wasn't around. One night, I snuck out of the house, father had finished rebuilding it when I was six. It was midnight, so it was officially my twelfth birthday. I wanted to spend it with mother because father never let me see her gave. I was talking to her about the man Mira was promised to marry when a yellow blur ran across my vision. I looked around, only to find that I was alone. I turned back to my mothers' cross and saw a yellow…ghost? No…more like…an angel? It had red eyes though…but who am I to judge? I got up but it took off. I followed it. The yellow ghost was fast…so very fast. I was losing it. So I tried harder to keep up. I ran as fast as my legs would carry me and then it happened. Everything around me almost stood still, like the trees were frozen in place. I wound up tripping over a root and face planting into the dirt. I got up and dusted myself off when I heard a dark voice tell me I was interesting._

 _I looked around me. I seemed alone in the darkness, then a hand was placed on my shoulder. I turned around to face the person and found a man in a yellow suit standing behind me. He smiled and offered to help me develop my powers. I agreed, for I believed this man was my guardian angel. From that day on, once a month, my guardian angel helped me to develop my powers. When I learned how to travel both back and forward in time, I learned that my guardian angel was no angel at all. I learned that he was simply a man, a man whose darkest wants, led him to me. I felt pulled to this man, whose name I later learned, was Eobard Thawne. Turns out, I loved this man. I loved the evil within him, for it was not as evil as he would have you believe. I befriended a man named Barry Allen, whose secret was like mine. He was the Flash and I could keep up with him, so my mimicking abilities got me named Mimica. I later learned that Eobard was the Reverse-Flash, so I played both sides. I liked being both good and bad, never a dull moment._

 _The Arrow didn't like me. He swore to kill me if he were given the chance. Turns out my mimic mirror, created to take powers away from meta-humans, could kill me by splitting my soul. Eobard went back in time to when I was born, for not having powers meant I would be split into yin and yang without dying. In his own way, he was trying to save me. I wonder how many times Eobard watched Flash tell the Arrow that killing me was the only way to stop the Reverse-Flash? How long had he suffered until now? Guess I'll ask him the next chance I get. White bishop to e3._

I woke up on the floor of a small room. I looked around only to realize that Cisco had converted the cavities in the accelerator to be prison cells. I have to admit, locking me up wasn't the worst idea in the world, but it wasn't very good either. I looked up at the camera. They were watching me. _I wonder if they know that this cell won't hold me._ I got up off the floor and stretched. _I could put the Rice Krispies cereal to shame right now._ I giggled slightly then walked over to the camera.

"Hey guys? Could we let Ember out of the box now?"

I smiled as the speaker clicked on.

"Not until we know for sure if you're a good guy or a bad guy…gal…whatever. You know what I mean."

"Come on Cisco. You know I don't like small spaces."

"Get used to it. You're not leaving until you show us you're on our side."

I shook my head and sighed.

"Fine. Do me a favor though."

"What?"

"Bring me a piece of cheesecake and some milk. I've got the cravings of pregnant woman over here."

I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Yeah. Sure thing."

"Thanks Cis."

"Don't mention it."

My cell was brought to the accelerator entrance not an hour later. Cisco opened the cell door just enough to hand me what I asked for. He closed the glass door once more as I began eating. Dr. Wells, Caitlin, Barry, and Joe all walked in not seconds later.

I never looked at them as I shook my head.

"What is this? Some sort of family reunion? I'm touched."

Barry walked up to the cell and leaned on the door.

"How do you feel?"

"Hungry."

I finished my cheesecake and sipped at the milk as I looked at him. _If looks could talk._

"I'm sorry, was there a right answer to that?"

He looked at Dr. Wells, who was staring at me.

"Ember, be nice. We just want to make sure you're still you. After what you've been through we weren't sure you were going to make it."

Dr. Wells was getting on my nerves as I got up and leaned beside Barry.

"I'm fine Bear. Honestly. If I wasn't still me I'd of gotten myself out of this thing."

Joe looked at Dr. Wells.

"She's got a point."

Caitlin turned to Barry.

"We should run a few tests to be sure."

Barry looked me in the eye as he smiled at me.

"If you say you're okay, then I trust you."

Everyone looked at Barry in disbelief. Cisco came closer.

"Barry. You can't be serious bro. How do you know that this isn't a trick?"

Barry looked at the ground before looking at Cisco and everyone else.

"She said it herself. If she wasn't fine, she'd already be free."

They all looked at Dr. Wells.

"We won't know for certain unless we keep her in there. Go ahead and go to the movies Barry. Cisco, Caitlin, and I can handle this."

"Alright. I'll see you guys later then."

Barry walked off, giving me a concerned look before leaving.

"Cisco, why don't you and Caitlin go ahead and set the M.R.I. machine up. I'll keep an eye on Ember while you do."

Cisco looked at Caitlin. She nodded.

"Okay, fine. Don't let her out of your sight. She might be evil. We never know."

I gave Cisco a look as he walked away. Dr. Wells came closer so I decided to sit on the floor of my cell again. _I could be doing something way more fun right now…_

"Be honest Ember, how are feeling?"

I sighed.

"I feel like I've been hit by a freight train. Remind me why I thought that melding back together was a good idea. How long have I been out?"

"A few days."

"No wonder I feel out of whack."

He smiled a little.

"I'm going to ask you a few questions and based on your answers I'll decide on whether or not I'll let you out."

"Fine."

"What were your parents' names?"

"Elisabeth and Eli O'Hara."

"Who raised you?"

"My sister."

"When did you develop your powers?"

 _Does it really matter?_ I stood back up. The floor was not as comfortable as I thought it'd be.

"I was four when I first got them and seven when they were permanent."

"Who helped you control your powers?"

 _Is that a trick question?_ I smiled.

"My sister helped me when she could but you were the one who helped me mature them."

Dr. Wells smiled and looked at the floor. I leaned on the glass door again.

"When did we first meet?"

 _That last one wasn't the trick question. This one is._ I smirked.

"Now that depends. My first encounter with you was when I turned twelve, I was a child then. The first time I met you when I was more mature was when I encountered you at CC Jitters. You were on your way to S.T.A.R. Labs for an early morning meeting. You were twenty-three and an intern back then."

He looked at me over the rim of his glasses. My heart skipped a beat. _I wonder if he knows how sexy he is when he does that._ I rolled my eyes at him.

"Last question. Who did you marry in the year twenty-twenty?"

"I married the fastest man alive of course."

He closed his eyes and clenched his jaw. I disappeared and reappeared behind him. I slid my hands down his chest and kissed his temple.

"There are two men that can run faster than the speed of sound you know."

He chuckled slightly.

"Would you specify who it was then?"

I slid my left hand into his hair, pulled on it, and licked up the side of his neck slowly. Harrison smiled and moaned softly as I bit his neck lightly.

"Stick around lover boy. Maybe you'll find out."

"I'd rather you tell me."

"It's a new timeline for me Eo. You'll have to wait and see."

I walked off to see Caitlin and Cisco. They ran their tests and everything came back fine, better than fine actually, no more headaches. Dr. Wells wanted me to take it easy for a little while and Caitlin agreed. So here I am, suck inside four walls. Again. We were hanging out in the lab when Cisco got all excited. I looked at him.

"What's going on Cisco?"

"Another bad guy on the loose."

"Better call Bear then."

Cisco nodded and dialed Barry's number. I smiled when Barry answered.

"Hello."

"Code 237 on Waid Boulevard."

I shook my head. _Wrong._

"Public indecency?"

Cisco squinted at his computer screen.

"Wait, I think I meant a 239."

I snickered and looked at Caitlin.

"Dog leash violation?"

Caitlin cut in as I walked over to them.

"Bad man with a gun in a getaway car."

"Go Bear."

We laughed at Cisco.

"Not funny guys."

I patted his shoulder.

"You'll remember them eventually Cis. Don't give up."

"Shut up Mim."

I stuck my tongue out at him and walked over to an empty chair. I had fallen asleep at some point seeing as how Barry was trying to wake me up.

"Ems, wake up. We have a new meta-human to talk about."

I opened my eyes slowly. He was kneeling in front of me while smiling. I scrunched up my nose and stretched.

"Okay. I'm up. Start talking."

Barry pointed at Joe as Dr. Wells came in the lab. I waved at Joe and stood so I could give him a hug.

"Long time no see young lady."

"I know Joe. I'm sorry. I'll stop by more often."

"You better."

Barry started telling us was had happed at the crime scene. Once he was done Dr. Wells was suddenly all excited as he rolled up to the computer.

"Fascinating, a meta-human that can manipulate poison gas."

Cisco walked into the room and over to Dr. Wells.

"Is it just poisonous gas, or can he control all aerated substances?

Caitlin walked over as well and sat in front of her computer screen.

"And how is he able to formulate the connection? Is it physiological or psychological?"

Dr. Wells was already doing his thing.

"This individual can create a mental nexus using gaseous substances."

Cisco smiled.

"You mean connect with gases on a molecular level?"

Dr. Wells turned to Cisco.

"Yes."

He turned back to his computer as Cisco pointed at him.

"That is ridiculously cool."

Joe looked at Barry and then at me. I smiled.

"They get really excited about this stuff."

Joe was unimpressed.

"The only thing I'm excited about is putting criminals behind bars. Except Iron Heights isn't exactly equipped to handle meta-humans."

Dr. Wells looked up at Joe.

"Then I guess it's fortunate the ones you've encountered so far are no longer with us."

Joe looked at Barry, then to me, then to Dr. Wells.

"Well, unless we're planning on executing every super criminal we stop, you geniuses are gonna have to come up with someplace else to hold them."

Cisco looked at me.

"A meta-human prison. Sweet."

I rolled my eyes as Dr. Wells spoke.

"Until we figure a way to remove their powers."

Cisco looked at Dr. Wells, then at me, then at Caitlin.

"There is one place here that might hold them."

I rolled my eyes again.

"You guys can't be serious."

Caitlin started to freak out.

"We haven't been down there since…it's cordoned off."

I frowned slightly. _I was the test subject for this wasn't I?_ Dr. Wells smiled.

"Cisco's right. It could be modified to act as a makeshift prison."

Barry looked at me and then at Dr. Wells.

"What could?"

I sighed.

"The particle accelerator. I've proven it works. I was the first one down there. You guys remember yesterday right?"

Barry nodded along with Joe. Dr. Wells looked me.

"My point exactly."

I smiled.

"We should head down there."

Caitlin was out of it. _Must be having a flash back. Where was this scared little girl when she was down there with me yesterday? Lord I hate people._

Dr. Wells turned to her.

"Caitlin. Caitlin."

She turned to him.

"Did you hear me? We're going down to the accelerator ring."

I nudged Barry and he nodded at me.

"Actually, Dr. Wells, I could use Caitlin's help identifying the poison gas."

Caitlin looked at Barry with a slight sigh of relief. Dr. Wells nodded at Barry.

"Okay."

I patted Barry's back as his concern got the better of him.

"If that's okay with you?"

Caitlin almost smiled.

"Let's go."

Barry nodded and gave me a hug. I hugged him back and smiled.

"Cheer her up Bear. Cisco, Dr. Wells, and I have this covered."

"I'll do my best."

They walked off with Joe as I turned to Dr. Wells and Cisco.

"What?"

Dr. Wells gave me a look.

"Let's get this over with."

We headed down to the particle accelerator and opened the door to it. Dr. Wells started to explain what we could do more for my benefit than Cisco's as we walked in.

"The copper in the tube is arranged to form cavities, and we can use those cavities as containment cells."

Dr. Wells looked at me. _I guess I'll say it._

"We'll have to design them to counteract meta-human abilities, but it might just work. After all, I'm the one who's going to be the guinea pig."

Dr. Wells looked at Cisco and then back at the cavities.

"First, we have to decouple the main injection system on the gantry level. I'll be right back."

Cisco looked at me and then at Dr. Wells.

"Why don't I do that?"

Dr. Wells smiled.

"I need the exercise."

He winked at us and left. Cisco and I walked out and looked at the particle accelerator from the door. Cisco was having a flash back. I could see his guilt and his pain in his beautiful brown eyes. I was growing uncomfortable when Dr. Wells came back. I walked over to him.

"Everything alright Ember?"

"I don't know. He's been like that for a few minutes now."

"I'll handle this."

I nodded and stood behind Harrison.

"Cisco. Cisco, we're ready to go."

He turned to us and started to walk over when I decided to speak about what happened. _I wasn't here for it, but I'll be damned if my friends will carry this burden alone._

"Must be hard, coming back down here."

Dr. Wells nodded.

"A lot happened that night. If you feel the need to talk-"

Cisco cut him off.

"I was just thinking, we need to nail those voltage calculations. One fault, and the helium blowback could damage the mountings."

Dr. Wells nodded as Cisco walked off.

"Smart."

I started to say something but Dr. Wells stopped me.

"Leave him be Ember. He's still hurting."

I nodded.

"I'm just sorry I wasn't here that night."

"It's not your fault. You had your reasons."

I shook my head as we went to the lab. Cisco was already there. Dr. Wells and Cisco were on the computers when Barry contacted us about a poisonous gas attack in the mall. Cisco looked at me.

"I should help him."

Dr. Wells shook his head.

"You need to rest remember? He can handle it."

I sighed and sat at Caitlin's computer.

"I'm going to get cabin fever sitting around here all day."

"I take offense to that."

"Sorry Doc."

Cisco pointed at his computer.

"Think you can get us into the security system?"

I smiled and turned to Caitlin's computer. I had us in and up to speed on what was going on in an instant. So I used my powers to get in, everyone cheats occasionally. I spoke into the mic.

"I patched into the mall's security system Bear."

Cisco was handling the footage and getting a location.

"According to witnesses, the gas attack was in the main elevator in the north wing."

I shook my head. _Barry has no Idea where that is._

"Which one is the north wing?"

Dr. Wells responded immediately to Barry's confusion.

"The one with The Big Belly Burger."

Cisco looked at Dr. Wells. He was clearly surprised at Dr. Wells's statement.

"I eat."

I giggled. Dr. Wells looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Tis true Cisco. I've seen it."

Dr. Wells glared at his computer screen. I smiled as Cisco sat beside me. After a few moments of silence, Barry's vitals started getting weaker. Dr. Wells and I were concerned. A few more minutes passed and we couldn't take it anymore, the silence was killing us.

"Bear?"

"Barry, can you hear me?"

Cisco tried to reassure us.

"His vitals are weak, but he's alive, Dr. Wells."

I looked at Cisco while rubbing my hands together nervously.

"I'm sure he's fine Mim."

"I should be there…"

I was interrupted as Barry ran into the lab and stopped between Dr. Wells and me. He was coughing and wheezing.

"I can't breathe."

Dr. Wells and I were trying to hold Barry steady. I looked at Dr. Wells.

"He needs oxygen."

Dr. Wells looked at Cisco as he started to run off.

"Get the crash cart!"

Barry slid to the floor. I got on my knees as Barry continued to wheeze and cough. Once Cisco and I got Barry on the lab bed Caitlin came in.

"Barry!"

"Oh thank god you're here Cait."

Cisco looked at me.

"Don't worry Ember. We'll fix him."

Caitlin was shocked at first before she shook herself out of it.

"Barry."

While still having an issue breathing, Barry spoke to us.

"Cut me open. The poison's still in me."

I went wide eyed.

"He brought us a sample."

We all looked at Dr. Wells.

"Caitlin, we need to do a pulmonary biopsy, extract an active portion of that gas."

Caitlin looked at Barry.

"I can't give you any anesthetic. Your metabolism will burn right through it."

Barry was still wheezing, or was he gasping for air at this point. It was hard to tell.

"I heal quick, remember? Do it."

She nodded and looked at me.

"Ember, give me the syringe."

Cisco handed it to me and I passed it to Caitlin.

"This is gonna hurt a lot."

 _Don't tell him that._ I looked at Barry.

"It's a small needle Bear."

Cisco looked worry.

"You probably won't even feel it."

Caitlin took position.

"You're definitely going to feel it."

She stuck the needle into his chest and he gasped in pain. When Caitlin removed the needle Barry passed out. I glared at Caitlin and Cisco hurried her out of the room. Dr. Wells placed his hand on top of mine.

"Relax Ember. He'll be fine."

"I can't stand this. The next time he goes out, I'm going with him."

Dr. Wells nodded.

"Just be careful. We don't know how your powers have changed, if they've changed at all. I don't want you getting hurt."

I smiled.

"You getting soft on me Doc?"

He smiled back.

"Maybe I am."

I rolled my eyes.

"Keep that up and I'll have no choice but to rethink my choices in men."

He chuckled.

"Is that an answer to my last question?"

"And what if it is?"

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me down to his level.

"Then I need you to say it."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

I gave him a devilish grin.

"Make me."

He pulled my arm hard enough for me to fall forward. I caught myself on his armrests as he kissed me. I kissed him back as he slid his right hand into my hair. I pulled away enough so I could look him in the eye.

"I hate those stupid glasses."

"Me too."

I rolled my eyes and walked out of the room. Dr. Wells followed shortly after. I helped Caitlin set up the analyzing machines. Once that was done, we went back to check on Barry. Cisco was already beside him. Barry started waking up a few moments later. He looked at us almost surprised. Cisco and I smiled.

"The Streak lives."

Caitlin shook her head.

"You'd be dead if your lung cells didn't regenerate so quickly."

Barry looked at his chest.

"My chest feels like that one time I had a cigarette."

Caitlin and Cisco looked shocked. _I was there for that. Was not pretty._

"Yeah, teen me lived for danger."

Caitlin looked mad.

"This isn't funny. You could've-"

Barry cut her off.

"I didn't."

Dr. Wells was at his computer doing who knows what.

"Now that we have a sample, we'll get to work analyzing it, figure out the makeup of the poison, maybe get a clue as to his human identity."

Barry started to sit up as Cisco chimed in.

"Or at least a way to stop him from turning into a mist."

I smiled.

"The Mist."

Cisco pointed at everyone.

"Okay, that's his name. End of discussion."

Barry started to get up.

"I have to get to the station."

Dr. Wells was not happy.

"You should be resting."

"I have to talk to Joe."

Dr. Wells watched Barry leave. Once he was out of sight Dr. Wells looked at me.

"I'll keep an eye on him. Make sure he's alright."

He nodded at me as I walked off.

"Barry! Wait up!"

Barry waited for me to catch up.

"What's the matter Em?"

"I want to go with you. That okay with you?"

He rolled his eyes.

"I'm fine Ember, really."

"Look Bear, we're a team, and in order to be a team I have to be able to have your back when you're fighting these guys. Besides, I'm getting restless being cooped up in the lab. I wanna go somewheres."

I made a pouty face and Barry laughed at me.

"Fine. I'll change clothes at the station."

I followed Barry to the station. Once he changed clothes, I followed him into his lab. Joe was already there.

"Joe."

He looked up at Barry and me as we walked in.

"I had him."

Barry had Joe's full attention as Joe closed the file he was previously reading. I stood beside Barry so I could chime in.

"The meta-human. We were wrong."

Barry shook his head slightly.

"He's not controlling airborne toxins. He can literally transform himself into poison gas."

Joe was shocked.

"That's new."

Joe got up with the file in hand and pointed it at Barry as he walked over to us.

"The victim was a judge. We're going through some of her old cases to see if there's a connection."

He opened the file again. Barry shook his head as the both of us got a sad look on our faces. I placed a hand on Joe's arm.

"It's too late."

Joe looked at me and then at Barry.

"I should have been faster."

Joe wasn't going to let Barry down himself like that. Joe shook his head slightly.

"Focus on the job. Don't think about that right now."

Barry looked at me and then back at Joe.

"You don't want to know what I'm thinking about."

He walked around Joe and over to the table with the evidence box on it. Placing a hand on the box, Barry leaned on the table. Joe and I turned around to face him. Barry sighed. _Here we go._

"My dad has spent 14 years in a 6x8-foot cell for a crime he didn't commit. I couldn't save my mom, but I can save him."

I looked at Joe who was looking at the floor. He looked back at Barry before replying.

"Didn't I promise you that we would get your father out of prison together?"

Barry shook his head and turned around to us.

"I don't need your help, Joe. I could be in and out of there with him before anyone even sees me."

I scoffed and both of them looked at me as we sat down.

"Okay. You break him out of there. Then what? He's on the run for the rest of his life."

Joe looked at Barry.

"She's right, and something tell me he's not as fast as you are."

Barry shook his head.

"You don't know what it's like there."

Joe got serious.

"You think I don't understand what you're feeling? I have been a cop for almost as long as you've been alive."

Barry looked at the floor.

"So you should know, putting on that suit does not make everybody safe. For every person you save, there's gonna be somebody you can't."

 _That was hurtful Joe._ Barry looked back up to him as he continued.

"And the hardest thing you're gonna have to face is not some monster out there with powers.

It's gonna be that feeling of uselessness when you can't do anything."

Barry looked away from him, pain evident in his eyes as Joe continued to speak.

"Or the guilt that weighs on you when you make a mistake."

Barry looked Joe and then back at the floor. I got up and stood beside Barry as Joe got up. Barry looked at me as I placed a hand on his shoulder. I smiled at him.

"Some things, Bear, you can't fight."

Joe nodded and Barry looked back at him.

"Some things, you just have to live with."

Joe waked away, leaving Barry and me alone. Barry sighed in frustration as he stared after Joe.

"Come on Bear. Let's go back to the lab."

He nodded and we left. Once we got there Barry went to talk to Caitlin. I sat in front of one the computers. I was doing some research on the theory of the parallel universe we see in the mirror when Cisco came in.

"Where's Caitlin and Barry?"

"Particle accelerator."

He called them back up to the lab and I went over to one of the monitors in the lab where Cisco had the model of the gas he and Dr. Wells had identified. Dr. Wells came up beside me as Barry and Caitlin came in. Cisco turned to them.

"Hey, check this out."

Cisco walked over to us.

"It's a 3D molecular model of the gas we retrieved from your lungs."

Dr. Wells was messing with the pad on his wheelchair.

"We have identified the toxin."

Barry was confused.

"Hydrogen cyanide?"

Dr. Wells brought up the rest of the model.

"What's interesting is what's mixed in with the cyanide. A sedative."

I smiled

"Of course."

Barry looked at Caitlin.

"The night of the explosion, find out if anyone was executed."

Caitlin walked off as Dr. Wells looked at Barry.

"Why?"

I shook my head.

"That sedative is given to criminals on death row before they go to the gas chamber and breathe in hydrogen cyanide."

Dr. Wells nodded slightly.

"That's right."

Caitlin chimed in.

"There was someone executed. Kyle Nimbus."

Barry looked at the picture.

"That's him."

Caitlin continued with the information.

"He was a hit man for the Darbinyan crime family. They turned on him and testified. Judge Theresa Howard was the judge at his trial."

I was shocked.

"She sentenced him to death."

Dr. Wells looked at Barry.

"He must have been affected by the explosion while he was being gassed."

Cisco chimed in with what he found.

"Records indicate the execution was completed."

Barry turned to us.

That's why there wasn't a match. The DNA database only has records of the living."

Dr. Wells nodded.

"Right."

Barry turned to the screen. He realized something and pointed at Caitlin.

"He said there was one more person on his list. Check the arrest record.

Who caught him? That could be his next attack."

Barry walked over to Caitlin. She looked at him. Shock and fear were in her eyes.

"Barry, the lead detective was Joe."

Barry called Joe but he didn't answer so Barry called Eddie.

"Hey, do you know where Joe went? He's not picking up his cell. Eddie, it's really important I speak to him. I need to know where he went."

Caitlin walked over to Barry.

"Barry. I reverse-engineered an antidote to the toxin."

They walked over to where I was standing. I was in my matching suit waiting on Barry. Caitlin sighed a little as she handed the antidote to Barry.

"I hope you won't need it."

Barry looked at me.

"Don't worry Bear, I'm immune."

He nodded and got changed.

"He's at Iron Heights. Let's go."

We ran off. We were almost there when Cisco radioed us.

"Barry, Em, I pulled up the specs on Iron Heights Prison. It's maximum security, but I think I can talk you guys through breaking in there."

I smiled.

"Don't bother Cis."

Barry smiled too.

"I've been figuring out how to break into that place since I was 11."

I followed Barry in once we got there. We kneeled on either side of Joe, who was on the floor and looked like he was having a seizure.

"Flash, the antidote."

He nodded and injected Joe in the side of the throat. Once the dose was administered Barry looked at me. I nodded in the direction of his father. Barry turned and looked at his father behind the glass wall. His father stared at him intently. Barry shook his head fast enough to blur his face. Barry's father didn't know me so I didn't have to do that. Barry's father was shocked so Barry looked back at Joe. When Joe opened his eyes he looked at me and then back at Barry.

"Go get him."

Barry smiled at the permission and his smiled made me smile. _His happiness is contagious._ Barry took off before me. I patted Joe on the chest.

"You'll be okay."

"Go after him. He needs you."

I nodded and ran after Barry. I caught up to Barry as he stopped in front of Nimbus. Nimbus smiled at us.

"So you've come to finish what the gas chamber couldn't?"

I smiled back.

"You're going somewhere you can't hurt anyone ever again."

Nimbus grinned.

"Wrong."

Nimbus took on his gas form. Barry and I stared at him as Caitlin's voice came over the radio.

"You need to stay away from him, Barry. Do not breathe him in."

I followed Barry as we avoided Nimbus. Barry radioed back. He was unconvinced that just running away from Nimbus was going to be helpful.

"I'm not sure how that helps me, guys."

Nimbus took on his human form again. Barry ran at him and through him so I followed him. Barry covered his nose and mouth so he wouldn't breathe Nimbus's gas in. We stopped just the other side of Nimbus. Caitlin's voice came over the radio again.

"You can't fight him, guys. Just keep him coming at you. That should zap his strength."

I smiled.

"Gas is the least stable form of matter."

Harrison's voice came over the radio after her.

"Right Ember. This meta-human will not be able to stay in his mist form for long. His particles will need to reform."

I looked at Barry who looked kind of scared. I looked at where Nimbus should have been standing to find that he was a giant gas could coming at us. _Okay, now I'm scared._

Barry and I ran off. We stopped a few times to see if Nimbus had gotten tired yet. When we saw he was still in his gas form, we took off again. We stopped again to check on Nimbus. He had returned to his human form this round but it wasn't for long. He shortly turned back into his gas form and came at us again.

"Jump Bear!"

Barry and I jumped out the way as Nimbus hit the ground. As Barry and I got back up he was gasping for air. Barry took the chance to attack and Nimbus flew backwards. I ran over to Nimbus and stared at him. Barry smiled as Nimbus passed out. Dr. Wells came back over the radio.

"Barry. Ember. Guys!"

Barry radioed back.

"We win."

Barry smiled and looked me.

"Now how do we get him back to the lab?"

I smiled back.

"I can take a hint Flash. I'll teleport him to the lab so you don't have to carry him."

"Thanks Mimica. I was hoping you'd say that."

We laughed and high-fived each other. Barry ran off and I took Nimbus back to the lab. Barry got there moments after I did.

"What took you so long Bear?"

"Traffic. What else?"

I laughed and Barry kissed my cheek.

"Thank you for being there."

I blushed a little. _Oh no. I can't stop blushing…_

"You're welcome."

"I'm going to go visit Joe in the hospital. Want to come with?"

I shook my head.

"You go ahead Barry. I'll be here when you get back."

He smiled, changed clothes, and left. I sighed. _I do not have feelings for Barry. I do not have feelings. I most certainly do not…oh who am I kidding? I have feelings for Barry…great…_ Dr. Wells came into lab about an hour later. I kept Nimbus unconscious until we were ready to lock him up.

"The cell is ready for him."

I smiled.

"Took Cisco long enough."

Dr. Wells smiled back and left. I teleported Nimbus down to the particle accelerator and placed him in his cell. Cisco closed the doors and I let Nimbus wake up. Nimbus was super pissed off. He was attacking the door as the four of us stood there staring at him. Caitlin looked at me and then at Cisco.

"Will it hold?"

Cisco thought about it before answering.

"The barrier is powered by an 8.3 Tesla superconducting electromagnet, which is about 100,000 times the strength of earth's magnetic field."

Dr. Wells looked at Caitlin as she shrugged. He then looked at me. I raised an eyebrow. I had no idea what Cisco just said. _It's constant nerdology around here._ Dr. Wells smiled.

"In other words, yes."

Caitlin sighed as we all looked back at Nimbus. Dr. Wells shook his head.

"Hm. He's mad."

I giggled as Nimbus attacked the door again. Dr. Wells pressed his pad.

"Well, good night."

Nimbus's cell retreated into the particle accelerator and the door slid back into place. Caitlin couldn't contain her curiosity.

"So we're just supposed to get used to working above a makeshift prison housing evil people with superpowers."

Dr. Wells smiled.

"You'd be surprised what you can get used to, Caitlin."

Dr. Wells left and I followed behind him. Cisco stopped Caitlin so he could speak to her. I continued after Dr. Wells. I looked at the wheelchair and bit my bottom lip as we entered the lab. _I wonder if I should tell him about my feelings for Barry. Wouldn't that just make things worse? Of course, jealousy always did look good on him. No, that's not right, I shouldn't do that to Eobard._

"Ember."

I was snapped out of my thoughts by the angered way Dr. Wells had said my name.

"What's the matter Harrison?"

"Let's stop playing games with each other shall we?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Look, Ember, Barry has feelings for you and you have feelings for Barry."

"I don-"

"Don't try and deny them, I can see it in your eyes."

I looked at floor and then back him.

"It's been fun, really, but let's face it. I'm only using you to help Barry get where he needs to be so I can go home."

My heart skipped a beat.

"You mean nothing to me, just as I mean nothing to you."

"How can you say that?"

"It's the truth."

"Far from it! You mean everything to me!"

"Go home Ms. O'Hara."

He turned away from me. He was pushing me away again, even after all we've been through. _I thought I'd proven myself to him. I thought he knew how much he meant to me._

"If you want to push me away so bad then I suggest you sedate me and place me in a cell."

He turned back to me. He was unhappy.

"Now why would I do that?"

I walked over him, pulled his glasses off, and kissed him.

"Because I'll kill myself if you don't."

"Why?"

"Because, I'll kill Barry if you don't."

He glared at me. This glare was more intense than the last one.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

He stared at me.

"Why would you kill someone you have feelings for?"

I smiled playfully.

"Till death do us part."

"That's not an answer."

"Oh but it is Harrison. It truly is."

* * *

 **Oh my. Ember has feelings for Barry. We were afraid of that and this has shown us that Dr. Wells certainly has a way of being a very special kind of ass. What ever shall Ember do? Love is two way street deary. Hang in there Em! Harrison is on the verge of giving in! I can feel it! By the way guys, I placed a poll on my profile for three new stories I've been playing around with. Go vote for one if you like an idea. Hopefully you can guys can see it. Thanks for sticking with me.**

 _ **~~Leave some love~~**_


End file.
